


28 Days of Smut

by CathedralMidnight



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fast and Furious, Group Sex, Hints of backstory, Important Talks, Just enjoy the ride, Large Breasts, M/M, Magic Breasts, Magic Cock, Marking, Master and pet, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Panties, Phone Sex, Psyche Out, Reverse Harem, Roleplay, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Skeletons are different species not alternate versions of each other, Smut, Spanking, Thistle is an asshole, Threesomes, Underfell, Undertail, Voyeurism, Watching Others Masturbate, bites and nibbles, body oil, breasts rubbing against breasts, dirty talk/insults, duos - Freeform, getting caught, important talks that happen off screen, mysterious sexy punishments, naughty nurse roleplay, sex all over the place, sex in odd places, sex in various positions, sex outside, skeletal species, smut prompts, undertale - Freeform, wet dreams, you tease you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathedralMidnight/pseuds/CathedralMidnight
Summary: Originally inspired by a request to show the different zones of the Bone Zone from Tomorrow Might Bleed (yes, from that long ago!), the idea was put on the back burner, then put through the idea ringer to become a fun, self-indulgent way to celebrate the month of the love!Prompt basedNo real plot, just 28 Chapters of sexy times (or talks of sexy time, or talks that sort of need to happen to ensure sexy times later).Updates daily, twice on Monday and FridayUnderfell and Undertale





	1. Broken Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first project of the year, 28 Days of Smut! This was mostly written for self-indulgence, but I'll make sure to note more of the more particular kinks.  
> Some points may get a little serious, but ultimately, everyone has the talks they need to have and things work out. This is all self-indulgent fun after all, but since I'm sharing it, I wanted to show the characters taking responsibility for some of the stuff they pull for those who feel that sort of thing is important to see. 
> 
> For the most part, just enjoy the smut, do ho ho ho.
> 
> Chapter titles are the name of the prompt used. Unfortunately, I didn't make note of where I gathered these prompts from (which probably means they're from several places).

Additional Info: Threesome, light Daddy Kink

 

Giggles fill the hallway as you and your new monster friends approach the door of your apartment.

You had befriended Sans and Red during the last hour of your shift at Thistle’s Bar. Red had taken a quick interest in you after you had bumped into him by accident.

“Whoa, sweetcheeks. Watch those hips and ass. Ya gonna knock a guy out with those,” he had smirked at you.

Sans had apologized, explaining that “all the magic in Red’s head goes south when he sees a pretty girl, if ya know what I mean.”

Before going home that night, they had invited you to hang out after work the next day. You had agreed and the next night, you had spent a few hours playing games in Waterfall before going to dinner.

During that entire time, the two Skeletons had made their intentions clear: they were interested in you as more than just a friend.

You have to admit, you’re flattered and curious, and the flirting is sort of hot.

Red’s much more forward, noting how tight-fitting and revealing your attire is and that he really enjoys the sight. Sans is a bit more low-key and he asks more about yourself.

You don’t go into much detail: After a group of scientists had opened the barrier without Souls, the Underground was open to anyone who wanted something new. You took the chance to start over with a new life.

You had had no idea that starting over would mean being hit on by two hulking Skeletons, one edgy in his red and black attire and smirking fangs, the other always looking a little sleepy, and, as a result, much more relaxed. They held hands on and off during your first time out with them, so you knew they were boyfriends. They must just like having a third from time to time.

Your first date had ended on a pleasant note with quick kisses on cheeks and cheekbones. The next day, the two came to the bar to invite you out again.

Of course, you had said yes.

They took you to the new movie theatre to watch a movie about a… robot? You couldn’t really remember because Red had kept rubbing your thighs and Sans had kept stroking your neck after tossing an arm around you. You had retaliated with some touching of your own, stroking femurs and vertebrae.

By the time the movie was over, all three of you were a little hot and bothered, Red still stroking your ass, Sans holding you close.

Once you reach your door, you turn to the Skeletons, whose hands still linger on your body.

“Well, I had a wonderful time,” You smile.

“Ya know, it’s still kinda early,” Red smirks. “How ‘bout we hang out fer a while longer, baby?”

“Of course, if ya got work tomorrow, we understand,” Sans adds.

“I’m actually off tomorrow,” You reply. “Thistle’s doing some renovations.”

“So, we can play a bit,” Red’s smirk grows as he leans in closer to you.

“Geez, Red, calm down,” Sans chuckles before smiling at you. “I toldcha, sees a pretty girl, all the magic heads south. Feel free to pop him in his skull if he gets too fresh.”

You rub Red’s skull, making him groan a bit. “I get the feeling he likes it rough, though.”

“Hrm, baby, I’ll like it any way ya want me ta,” Red growls with a smirk.

“You are ridiculous,” You laugh. “Hold on.” You turn around to dig into your purse for your key. You unlock the door, click on the light and invite the Skeletons into your modest apartment.

“Have a seat,” You wave to the couch in the living room which was just steps in front of you and past the tiny kitchen. “I’ll get us some drinks. Oh, but all I have is juice, milk and water.” You admit as you walk into the kitchen on your right.

“Juice is fine,” Sans waves off as he and Red walk into the living room. Sans plops down on the shaggy, brown couch, but Red tours the living room, socketing the photos you had taken when you had first moved to the Underground. Most were the forest of Snowdin and Thistle’s Bar with a few townsmonsters you had befriended.

“You like the photos?’ You ask as you come into the living room with two tall glasses of grape juice.

“Didn’t know ya were inta photography,” Red replies as he sits down next to Sans.

“Hm, not really,” You admit. “Just wanted to spruce the place up. It’s a little run down, but it’s home.” You finish as you put the cups of juice on the table, then head back into the kitchen to get your own. When you return, you ask, “Do you guys wanna watch tv?”

Red drains his glass as Sans finishes with a sip.

“Nah,” the sleepy Skeleton answers. “Come sit,” he pats the spot between him and Red.

Of course.

You sip your juice as you walk over and settle down between the two. “So, what do you guys want to do then?” You ask, placing your glass on the table.

“Hrm, I can think of some stuff,” Red grins, tossing an arm around you while resting his other hand on your thigh.

You give a knowing look. “You really do let all your magic drain south, huh?”

Red rest a phalange under you chin. “Can ya blame me, though?” he murmurs with a small grin.

“Red, get some more juice,” Sans calls. “Since you’re _obviously_ still thirsty.”

You laugh as Red glares at his boyfriend.

“Pfft, don’t act like ya ain’t a little parched yaself,” Red counters, pointing a sharpened phalange.

“I ain’t denying I am,” Sans speaks, sockets lidded, phalanges laced together. “I just know when to take a few sips instead of gulping it all down at once.”

“Don’t remember ya complain’ last night when I was gulpin’ down that dick,” Red smirks, making the other Skeleton’s sockets widen, his cheekbones bloom arctic blue.

Red grins at you. “Shoulda heard this guy last night. Moanin’ and screamin’ fer me to suck him dry.”

“Oh, Sans, are you screamer?” You ask, leaning a bit more into Red’s engulfing embrace.

“Fuck, ya bet he is!” Red guffaws. “Baby rattles windows when he screams mah name,” he teases.

“Oh, _please,”_ Sans glares, teeth shifting. “You are a lot louder than I am,” he counters as his arms slid around your waist, his gaze steady on Red’s. “Ya know how many times I have t’tell ya to quiet down before you break my test tubes?”

“Really, that loud?” You question. “He has such a deep voice, though. I can’t imagine him getting very loud.”

“Oh, princess, don’t let that sultry voice fool ya,” Sans replies, lidded gaze settling on yours. “I’ve heard Red’s voice reach several octaves higher on _several_ occasions,” he smiles.

“Pfft, fuck ya,” Red growls, looking away as crimson crawls over his face.

“My pleasure,” Sans grins.

“Oh, should I leave you two alone?” You chuckle.

They blink at you.

“I mean, you can take my bed if you want,” you continue, trying to stuff down your giggles.

“Ah, fuck no, baby,” Red somehow leans closer into you, resting a hand on your cheek. “Tha two of us ain’t goin’ t’bed unless ya comin’.” He then leans down and kisses you, slow and deep, pulling you closer into his hot embrace.

You shiver when you feel Sans trail phalanges up your bare thigh before resting his teeth on your neck and pressing a soft kiss onto the flesh. You break your kiss with Red to moan as Sans nibbles your skin. Red leans down to join Sans at your neck, making you moan louder and press into Red’s ribs.

Red’s hands press into your back before snaking under you shirt, his distals edging under your panties.

One of your hands glides over Red’s cervical vertebrae, coaxing him to nibble harder. Your other hand reaches up and does the same to Sans and he bites harder as well. You cry out and arc against Red, tossing your head back, exposing more of your neck, thrusting your breasts into Red’s ribs.

Red’s hands slip from under your skirt as Sans’ hands find their way to the crouch of your panties. Your hips heave forward when Sans presses into your clit and begins stroking.

Red’s hands slide up your shirt to your buttons and begins to unbutton your blouse. He slides your blouse down your shoulders and glides his mouth down to the top of your chest, diving into your cleavage.

Sans unclips your bra, exposing your breasts to his hands and Red’s mouth. You’re licked, sucked, tugged and teased, as mouth and phalange work your nipples. You shiver when Sans’ hands slips back into your panties and strokes your bare pussy.

“Baby, she’s dripping wet,” He murmurs to Red against your neck.

“Hm, then I guess that means she’s ready,” Red smirks against your nipple.

They both begin to rise from the couch, gentle tugs on your waist pulling you to your feet. Red yanks you close into another heated kiss, his hands exploring your body as yours slide over his shirt and jacket. You feel Sans finish removing your shirt, then your panties as you slip out of your shoes. A few moments later, Sans’ arms circle your waist and you’re pulled away from Red’s fangs and led into a heated kiss against smooth teeth. You realize Sans has already undressed as he pulls you into his thick, heavy ribcage. You can also feel his long cock poke between your legs and slid against your wet lips.

As you enjoy Sans’ phalanges squeezing your supple flesh, you feel a second pair of hands on your waist, a set of naked ribs press into your back, fangs on your neck and a thick, fat cock under your ass.

You’re kissed, stroked, bitten and licked before you hear Red whisper.  "Tell us ya want us t’fuck ya.”

“F-fuck me,” You whisper. “Please fuck me.”

“Mmm, lead the way, princess,” Sans chuckles against your lips.

You step past him and lead the two Skeletons to the right, into your bedroom. Most of the small space is taken up by your bed, which you crawl into. You turn to Sans and Red, give a shy smile and beckon them to come join you.

The two Skeletons grin and crawl into bed with you. Sans crawls behind you and pulls you to rest against his ribs. You lean up and kiss him as he spreads your legs for Red. Red’s phalanges slide down your thighs. He scoots closer until his thick sex is kissing your wet lips and rubbing your clit.

You break away from the kiss and moan as Red’s fat tip glides over your sensitive nub before poking at your entrance. You start to thrust your hips into his tip, moaning and begging for him to plunge inside of you.

“Ah, fuck, soon, baby,” Red growls as he edges deeper and deeper.

You bring your arms around the spine of Sans’ neck and he bites into yours, drawing a cry from you. His phalanges massage every inch of your breasts, tugging on your nipples. His tongue glides over you neck, shoulder, up to your ear, which he bites, ripping another cry from you. One of his hands trail down to your clit and strokes the nub, making you thrust harder and moan.

“Ah! Uh, Sans! Red!” You shout. “Please! Fuck me! Fuck me! Ah!!” You scream as Red’s thick sex sinks into you, stretching you wide. You had no idea you could feel so full.

Red holds your waist as he pulls out and pushes back in, nice and slow. While you appreciate his effort to get you comfortable, he’s going for too slow for your liking.

“Ah! Red, please!”

“Yeah, come on, Red,” Sans growls as he takes his boyfriend’s cock at its base and strokes while pulling him into you. “Fuck her harder.”

Red growls. “That whatcha want, baby? Want mah big cock to wreck that tight pussy?”

“Ye-yeah!” You moan. “Fuck me hard, Red! Wreck my pussy!”

Red grins. “If that’s what baby wants.” And he shoves himself deep into you.

“Gods!” You scream. His cock hurts, but at the same time, the pressure feels so good. Your hips jerk to meet him in each hard, quick thrust.

Sans moves to lay you down, then settles next to your side, where he leans down and engulfs one of your breasts in his mouth. Your body bows at his tongue and teeth, both working together to pleasure your nipple.

“Gods, yes! More! More!” You shout.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come soon,” Red groans, pumping faster and faster. “Gonna fill up yer sweet cunt with mah seed, baby. And then Sans is gonna fuck ya and fill ya up,” he grins. “Gonna keep comin’ inside ya til ya cunt burst with all that seed.”

“Ah! Yes!” You cry, tongue hanging from your mouth as pleasure assaults you. “Fill up my cunt, Red!”

“Fuck, fuck, hold on!” Red growls. “Fuck! YES!” he bellows as his cock explodes inside you. His seed gushes into your pussy, hot and thick and you scream as the feeling of his searing essence makes you explode with juice.

“Ah….” Red breathes deep. “We ain’t done baby. Sans needs a turn, ain’t that right, sexy?”

“Fuck yeah, move over,” Sans grins as Red pulls out. “Fuck, look at all that seed pouring out.”

“Nice, right?” Red questions as he lies down next to you. “She’s nice and tight, baby, so go wild.”

“My pleasure,” Sans’s grin grows as he takes his sex and glides its tip over your clit and entrance. He’s no where near as thick as Red, but when he slips inside, you can tell he’s a hell of a lot longer. His tip reaches your deepest regions with ease and you begin a new chorus of moans when he pounds into the deepest, most sensitive bundle in your body.

As Sans pounds away, Red massages a breast while nibbling your neck and shoulders. Nibbles turn into full on bites soon enough.

Your body arcs, shivers, heaves as pleasure washes over every inch of you. Gods, if you had known sleeping with the Skeletons would be this amazing you would have asked them to fuck you after your first date.

“Uh… ah… yeah!” You breath. “Gods… Sans… I’m going… I’m gonna come again!”

“Hold on, baby,” Sans groans as he pumps away. “Almost… almost….” he growls. “Fuck!”

“Come on, Sansy,” Red growls, mouth full of one of your breasts. “Full ‘er up, baby,”

Sans moans, tosses his skull back as he thrusts away. “Fuck… yeah, fuck… baby… tell me you want me to come!”

“Come inside of me, Sansy!” You cry out. “Fill me up with your seed, baby!”

“Fuuuck!” Sans thrusts and you shout when another wave of warm seed floods into you, pushing you to come again.

“There we go,” Red smirks, sitting up and looking down at you. “But, now I’m thinkin’ ya been on yer back long enough, sweetcheeks.” He helps you sit up, Sans sliding out of you with a sigh.

“How ‘bout it, Sans?” Red grins. “Wanna hit it from behind?”

“And get a chance to look at this ass? Of course,” he grins back.

“Hrm, come here, sweetcheeks,” he pulls you into his arms, kisses you, deep and hot. Your arms wrap around the neck of his spine as Sans moves to get behind you. Red moves you back into Sans’ lap and you manage to slip down over his cock with ease.

You both moan at the slick contact before Red guides you onto your hands and knees, Sans settling in behind you, his cock still buried inside of you.

“Hey, baby,” Red calls to Sans as he crawls behind him. “Make that ass for me.”

“Hm, yeah, daddy,” Sans groans.

You turn to look behind you and watch Sans’ magic trail from his rib cage to his pelvis and spread out into the shape of thick ass. Red sits up behind him, taking hold of his cock and slides into Sans’ tight entrance, making the other Skeleton moan and push deeper into you. You cry out and soon all three of you are moaning, thrusting, begging for more, deeper, harder, faster. You can hear Red asking Sans if he likes the feel of his dick in his ass. Sans moans back, “Yeah, daddy! Your cock feels so good! More!” Red pumps faster, making Sans pump faster into you and you push back just as fast.

The bed begins to creak under your intense movement, shaking back and forth as the three of you move in euphoric unity. Your cries for more hide the bed’s protesting squeaks and Sans pumps faster and deep, hitting your deepest bundle again. Your body bows as you cry out, beg. Sans leans over you, forcing Red to get to his feet to counting pounding into Sans’ ass.

The bed squeaks louder as you three continue your sensual movements, faster and harder, your moans growing louder. Begging, demanding, questioning, cries of bliss, your words hide the bed’s cries. Soon, you’re crying out again that you’re going to come and that only drives Sans and Red to thrust harder.

The bed shakes, quivers, creaks, squeaks, but all you can do is beg for more, getting closer to the edge, closer to exploding---

**THUD**

The bed dips down in front of you, shifting everyone just enough to edge deeper inside and you shout just as Sans moans and releases inside of you again. As you come yourself along with Red, who was brought to the edge by Sans clenching around him, there’s a loud **CRACK** and the bed drops straight down to the floor, making you all yell out in surprise. The two Skeletons pile on top of you, Sans still inside of you, Red still inside of him.

“The fuck was that!?” Red cries.

“Don’t know,” Sans answers. “Hey, get up, we’re crowding princess here.”

Red pulls out and sits back onto his pelvis, which allows Sans to slip out of you and sit up. You get to your hands and knees, shivering when seed drips from your pussy. You look around, a little dazed, before you realize you are now far too close to the floor.

“Oh no!” You yell and scurry off the bed. “On no! We broke it!”

“What?” Sans questions.

“Get up!” You demand.

The two Skeletons scramble off the bed as well and stand beside you.

You lift up the mattress. “How bad is it!”

The Skeletons bend over to take a look.

“Oh… oh shit,” Red grumbles.

“Wha-what is it?” You ask.

“Looks like we broke one of the support beams,” Sans answers. “The lower one slipped out of place and all our weight snapped it.”

“Crap,” You lower the mattress. “Where am I supposed to get another beam? The only wood is in Snowdin Forest and it’s all protected.”

“We’ll figure somethin’ out,” Red shrugs. “But, ya gotta admit,” he smirks to Sans. “Never broke a bed before.”

Sans taps his mandible. “Huh. I think you’re right. That’s one for the record books.”

“That’s all well and good, but I can’t sleep on a broken bed!” You snap.

“We can take the supports out and put the mattress on the floor,” Red suggests.

“Come on, Red, we ain’t letting princess sleep on the floor,” Sans counters. “She can sleep with us.”

Red cocks a socket. “In The Shed? There’s barely room _fer us_ in there!”

“It’ll be a tight squeeze, but, well,” he grins. “I think _we’re all pretty used to tight squeezes by now.”_

You stare while the ankhs in Red’s sockets roll.

“What?” Sans giggles. “I thought it was funny.”

Red palms his skull as you cross your arms and sigh. 

"Well, it’s just sleeping,” You note. “I’m not moving in or anything. It’s just until I get some supports. I’m sure I can find something in a few days.”

“Well, if ya sure,” Red shrugs. “We just down tha street, so I guess it’ll be okay.”

“Right then,” You nod. “Let’s get clean and dressed, then head out. We can clean up the bed in the morning.”

The Skeletons agree with you and follow you to the living room and the pile of clothes.

“Uh, well, did you enjoy it at least?” Sans asks as he picks up his shirt.

“It was amazing,” You smile as you head to the bathroom to the left of the couch. “But, hm, let’s just make sure the next supports for the bed actually support us.”

“So, if I’m hearin’ ya right, yer sayin’ ya want t’ fuck again,” Red smirks as he tosses his coat back on the couch.

“Well, if you think you’re up to it,” You tease as you slip into the bathroom.

Before you close the door, the Skeletons glance at each other before smirking at you. 


	2. In the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower Time with Red and a little surprise at the end.   
> (light daddy kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that Monday and Friday get two updates! =D

Additional info: light daddy kink

 

The next morning, you awaken in between two piles of bones wrapped around you--- arms tossed over your breasts and stomach, legs tangled with yours. You’re sweaty, surrounded by thick bone while also on a thick cot in a small house aka “The Shed.”

You hadn’t thought they meant a literal shed, but the two skeletons had led you behind a two story wooden house to a large backyard and in the right corner was a wooden shed.

Inside The Shed, right across from the door, was a tall shower taking up not only the corner, but most of the tiny right wall. In the back left corner was a thick cot that looked as if only one person could lie on its sheets. In the left corner, next to the door, was a table covered with piles of paper, pens, calculators and bottles of white out. A fax machine was squeezed behind the table’s chair, just a foot away from the bed.

They… lived here?

“A little cozy, I know,” Sans had given a nervous smile.

Red had rolled his ankhs and escorted you inside. “Let’s get cozy then.”

And with that, somehow you had all squeezed onto the cot, naked and hot. Tired from the sex, you had all fallen asleep moments later.

But now you’re awake and sweaty, as well as surprised that you had managed to keep warm in the tiny shed. From the moment Sans had closed the door, the cold had been cut off. Maybe the wood is insulating?

“Awake, baby?” Red’s voice grumbles next to you.

“Hm, yah,” You sit up, Red moving his hand as Sans arms slip away with a sharp snore. “It’s so warm in here.” You note, wiping away sweat from your forehead.

“Yeah, I think Sans used some sort of barrier magic on tha place,” Red yawns as he creeps out of the bed. Scratching his pelvis, he approaches the shower and slides the glass door open. He steps inside, turns the faucet on, then steps out. “Gotta wait fer tha water to warm up,” he tells you before smirking. “Big enough fer two.”

You give a shy smile before crawling out of the bed. Red takes your hand and leads you into the shower. He adjust the temperature, slides the door closed and clicks a button on the top of the faucet, switching on the shower. He then turns to you and pulls you against his ribs. Warm water cascades over your skin and his bones as you two share a deep, slow kiss. Your arms circle his cervical vertebrae as he pulls you closer. You sigh when Red pulls away and kisses your neck, licking here and there. Your hand rests against the back of his skull, leading him on to continue his licks and kisses over you shoulder, then across your chest as his hands squeeze your breasts.

“Ah…oooh,” You moan, eyes closing at the sensual massage.

Red lowers a hand and you can hear plastic bottles bump against each other. There’s a click and his other hand disappears from your breast. You open your eyes to see him soaping up his hands. He takes your breasts in his hands again, begins to massage them as well as glide over the slick skin. Soon, his hands trail down your sides to your ass, pulling you into another deep kiss. His hands move lower and squeeze your thighs and you find yourself lifting a leg and resting the limb on his pelvis. You feel his thick cock slide over your lower lips as he manages to pull you closer. Again, he pulls away to assault your neck and shoulder and you find yourself sliding along his slick sex. His hands grip your waist and he twirls you around so your ass is now pressed to his pelvis. His cock rubs against your ass, coaxing a gasp from you. You can feel him press against you.

“Bend that ass over, baby,” he whispers.

You lean over, rest your hands against the steamy glass of the shower.

“Tell me ya want me ta fuck ya from behind,” he growls.

“Ah.. fuck.. fuck me from behind,” You groan. “I want you to fuck me from behind!”

He growls deeper and pokes his way inside your tight cunt, stretching you wide. You cry out his name as he sinks deeper and deeper, not stopping until he’s hilted against you. He slides out, smooth and slow before slipping back inside, deep and penetrating.

“Gods, yeah, fuck me,” You moan.

Red grips your waist harder before beginning to speed up. Soon, wet smacks echo around you two, laced with your moans and his grunts.

“Fuck me! Fuck me!” You beg.

“Fuck, yeah, baby, take every inch of this cock!” Red bellows as he thrust away, holding tight to your waist. “Like that, baby, like my cock stretching your cunt wide!?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” You shout as you push back to meet him as he hilts into you over and over.

“Ah, yer so beautiful, baby, body all slick and wet,” Red groans as he bends over closer to your back. He somehow manages to speed up again, driving harder and deeper, making you groan and claw at the steamed glass.

“Ah, yeah, like it when daddy’s poundin’ your cunt,” Red grings.

“Yeah, yeah, daddy!” You moan, bending over more to allow Red to sink even deeper into your pussy.

As you groan Red’s name with each thrust that lifts you onto your toes, your eyes manage to open and you can see something gleam from the other side of the glass.

Some kind of… blue light? The light seems to be blinking, or there are two lights blinking on and off, opposite each other.

“Ah, R-Red?” You call.

“Fuck, yeah, baby,” Red groans, still pumping.

“There’s something, ah! Hn! Something’s flashing out there.”

“Flashin’?” Red looks up from your back and peers through the glass. “Ah,” he smirks. “Looks like we have an audience.”

“Wh-what?” You cry out, eyes widening.

“That blue light is Sans. He’s enjoyin’ tha show.”

“Sans? Oh…Ooooh!” You exclaim in both realization and pleasure at Red hitting just the right spot.

“Well,” Red continues. “Let’s give him a show.” He tucks his arms under your thighs to pull you up against his ribs. With a cry, your legs are forced open, putting your dripping sex still full to the brim with Red’s cock on display. He begins to thrust again, your head tossing back in a moan as his cock hits a new set of sensitive nerves inside of you.

When you lower your head, you can see Sans peering up at you, one hand against the glass, the other pumping his sex, which is glowing an icy blue. His sockets are lidded, his blue tongue hanging from between his teeth. He’s captivated by your wet body wrapped around his boyfriend’s thick cock, your cries and moans echoing with each wet thrust, with each lick of Red’s tongue, each nibble of his fangs.

Red steps forward until you’re pressed against the glass, your breasts highlighted as they’re put on display. You watch Sans come closer and run his tongue over the glass where you nipples stand erect and wet. His hand is still pumping and somehow falls into the same thunderous pacing as Red. Your head tosses back in a loud cry as your pussy unleashes its juice. Red growls as you clench around him and he unloads inside your pussy until your dripping with his magic. After a few slow pumps, he lowers you to the tiled floor. He doesn’t pull out as his hands run over your wet body, his fangs run over your skin, making you whisper his name.

“Oh, fuck,” Red murmurs.

“What is it?”

He points towards the glass. “Show’s over, but Sans is still goin’.”

You look to the glass to see Sans still pumping away.

“Hrm,” Red grins. “I got an idea,” he tells you as he leans over to whisper into your ear….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^


	3. Watch Him Masturbate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Red give Sans a show and he is very happy about it.
> 
> Gonna start putting specific kinks in the summery now!
> 
> Slight daddy kink (I promise not ever chapter has daddy kink! >_>''')  
> Masturbation  
> "Oral" via licking the shower glass (it's clean!)  
> Tonguing  
> Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for two updates today? =D
> 
> Warnings and specific kinks will now be included in the chapter summery section.

After Red whispers his idea to you, you giggle and lower yourself to your knees. You rest your hands against the glass door and lean in close, catching Sans’ lidded gaze. You stick your tongue out and press the pink muscle against the glass. Sans catches on and presses his hard, dripping cock back against the shower door, over your tongue. You run your tongue up and down the glass, giving the appearance of licking his cock. Sans’ skull tosses back and his teeth part in a moan as he pumps his glowing blue dick.

Red chuckles before sitting beside you. He taps the glass to get Sans’ attention.

Sans looks down and Red grins at him before running his tongue over the glass, over the entire length of his sex. Sans seems to moan again and pumps harder before dropping his hand and pressing his dripping length against the glass. He slides his sex up and down the foggy door, allowing you two to “lick” up and down his cock. You can see his tiny fangs and tongue moving as he groans and curses at the sight of you two “pleasuring” him through the glass. He looks down at you with lidded sockets, his sexy glance spurring your own.

Both you and Red start licking the glass faster. However, your tongues begin to touch, lick over each others until you’re only licking tongues in a lusty haze of hot water and steam. You pull apart to get back to entertaining Sans only to find him pumping away, panting, cheeks a deep ultramarine.

He’s gotten more turned by your tongue kissing.

Red smirks before leaning over and licking your lips, coaxing your tongue out to play with his. His hands come to your face as yours grip his shoulder joints. Your tongues wrestle as the warm water cascades over your naked bodies. Soon, your hands are running over bones and skin as your tongues lick and twirl around each other.

Long moments pass before you both decide to look back at Sans.

The thick Skeleton is pumping, huffing, gasping, drooling as you two return to entertaining him with your tongues and wandering hands.

The lengthy session slows to an end when Red pulls away to turn off the shower, then slides open the door. “Come on, Sansy,” he smirks. “Give us a show.”

“Ho-hold on….,” Sans groans.

“He _did_ just wake up,” You note.

“Yeah,” Red agrees. “Make sense that he’s gotta work a little more. Kinda hot t’watch, though. He’s cock glowin’ like a night light.”

“It _is_ nice,” You purr. “Come on, daddy, come for us.”

“Yeah, daddy,” Red’s smirk grows. “Spill yer load all over.”

“Fuck, guys, ya gonna make me…,” Sans huffs as he bends over, shutting his sockets tight and growling. “Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck….”

Red crawls out of the shower and you follow. You both lean up to Sans’ skull and start to whisper to him.

“Come on, daddy, come fer me.”

“Yeah, daddy, I wanna see you spill your seed all over.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sans curses. “Ah, shit!” His spine arcs as his cock glows bright and gushes with blue seed, splattering on the floor. He keeps pumping until his cock is only dripping and the light dims. “Ah, fuck,” he sighs, stumbling back to the bed, gasping.

Red smirks. “Come on, old bones, s’just a hand job.”

Sans yawns. “Don’t tease, baby bones. Daddy ain’t as young as he used to be. Early morning playing tuckers me out, not matter how good the show is,” he smiles.

“Don’t fall back ta sleep,” Red warns as he uses Sans’ shirt from yesterday to clean up the mess. “It’s a work day fer ya.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sans yawns again as he stands back up. He leans over and helps you to your feet before planting a deep kiss on your lips. “Thanks for the show, princess.”

“Hmm, you’re welcome,” You murmur against his teeth.

Sans smiles as Red wraps arms around him and kisses his cheekbones. “She’s a great actress, right?” he ask Sans as he grins at you.

“The star of the show if ya ask me,” Sans nods. “Don’t get me wrong, ya were perfect as supporting cast,” he smirks back at Red.

“No way! I was obviously tha male lead!” Red huffs.

Sans chuckles. “Well, either way, I think I found my new favorite show. I hope tomorrow’s episode is just as good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^-^  
> Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays will only have one update a day! (Exception will be next week when I have family over, when I post 2 chapters a day M-W, and then one more on Thursday. Can't let the kiddos see Auntie posting such things =D)
> 
> On a final note, I love the idea of Sans being older than these two (Red's not that far behind though) and he's just like, "Ug, ya crazy kids with ya crazy 7 am sex. Back in my day, we didn't start having sex til 10 am, sometimes 11!"


	4. Kitchen Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for work! At least that was the plan....
> 
> Sex on a counter  
> Sex with your boss (!!)  
> "Radio show" (you're heard over the phone)  
> Auditory voyeurism? (see above)  
> Dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thistle arrives! Thistle is my name for Underfell Grillby, named after a purple alcoholic drink. He is a "dry-ice" fire monster--- instead of smoke, he gives off cool fog-- in fact, his flame is cooler all around. I imagine his fire would give you frostbite or freezer burn in a fight.

After getting dressed, you bid your boyfriends goodbye and head in for your shift. You’re the only other worker who Thistle, the “Dry-Ice” purple flamed monster (he gives off more of a cool wispy fog than smoke), had hired. He had explained that personal matters warranted extra help from time to time. Otherwise, he took care of the bar himself.

When you walked into the cozy, lavender tinted bar, you call out to your boss.

“In the back, squirt.”

You don’t mind the somewhat enduring nickname since Thistle is both taller and older than you.

In the back, you find the tall, lean monster “washing” his hands over the hot flame on the stove. He’s wearing his usual black and purple leather pants and furred trimmed jacket. You, on the other hand, look a bit more professional: your uniform is a labeled, eggplant purple button up shirt and a black pleated skirt, both supplied by Thistle, both a tad bit too small.

As Thistle had explained, not too many monsters had your… assets.

At least no one gives you much hassle over your uniform, aside from a few lingering  stares--- many of which belong to Thistle.

When he finishes washing his hands and turning off the stove, he gives you a quick smirk.

You give a smile and walk past him to hang up your bag near the back door.

“Hm,” Thistle purrs.

“Sir?” You look back at the monster. He’s gazing at you, hand to his chin.

“Your scent,” his voice is a low, sexy hiss.

You stare. “My scent?”

Thistle strolls over in a long strides. “Yes, your scent. Quite… compelling.” He stops in front of you, peers down at you with a hot gaze. He reaches for you, warm fingers on your chin. You gasp when he leans in closer and sniffs your neck.

“Ah! Si-sir!”

“You’ve been fucking skeletons,” he whispers with a chuckle.

You blush as Thistle leans back, chuckling more.

“Mm, it has been a long time since I smelled that scent,” he smiles, eyes closed in thought.

You stare up at the Dry-Ice Monster. “…What do you mean?”

Thistle opens his blank eyes. “Oh yeah. What was it… four or five years ago? I was Red and Sans’ Third for a while.”

“Oh!” Your eyes widen. “Really?”

“Hm,” Thistle nods with a smile. “But, something came up and I decided to cut things off. We’re still friends and everything.” He then leans in closer and takes another sniff at your neck. You can feel the fog of his burning ice kiss your cheek with cool lips. “Mmm, my bad. Just brings back some exciting memories.” He straightens up, gives a sly smile with lidded eyes. “Well, we better open up.”

“Ye-yeah,” You stammer, face hot under Thistle’s piercing gaze.

With a smirk, the monster turns and strolls out of the back room.

You let out a breath.

That had been... intense. And now you can’t stop thinking about him and your boyfriends making love in a bed or on a couch or maybe even on the floor. Limbs tangled, tongues gliding over flame and bone and thick cocks rubbing against each other and sinking into each monster….

…Thinking about this so much makes you realize that, in such a short time, you have become quite the pervert.

You shake your head of such thoughts and walk out onto the floor to take care of customers.

During the day, you notice Thistle is more… hands on with you. He finds ways to be closer to you--- touching hands while you plate food, brushing close past your back when he heads to the bar, fingers glancing the hem of your skirt.

You imagine the scent has him a little excited and if you’re being honest, you’re a little wet at the thought of you two fooling around. Thistle is attractive, with that slight smirk and sexy lidded eyes, his impressive height and build.

But, you can’t cheat on your boyfriends….

Wait… are you their girlfriend or just someone they didn’t mind having a threesome with every now and then? You haven’t given the actual relationship structure much thought.

When the lunch rush ends, you head to the back room and decide to call The Shed to get some answers.

“Thistle?” Red answers

“It’s me.”

“Oh, hey, Doll. S’up?”

“I… I wanted to ask something.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, I… am I like… your girlfriend now?”

“...Oh. Hold on, let me put ya on speaker so Sans can talk.”

You hear a beep.

“Princess?” Sans’ voice echoes a little.

“Hey. I.. I just wanted to know exactly where I stood in this relationship.”

“Well… you’re our Third,” he replies.

“But, is that like being your girlfriend?”

“Well, if you wanna be exclusive, then yeah.”

You blink. “If I want to be?”

“Yeah, like… huh, how to explain this?”

“It’s like this, Doll,” Red starts. “Sans is gettin’ up there in years---”

“We’re _both_ getting up there in years,” Sans interrupts.

“Okay, okay, fine. _Both_ of us ain’t as young as we used t’be. Don’t spring back as fast as we used ta. Sometimes we fool around and end up too tired to please our Third when they get home. So, we decided if our Third wanted t’get with someone else t’fulfil any needs we couldn’t, we’d be fine with it.”

“So… you’re saying I can sleep with anyone else I want?”

“If ya want,” Red answers. “On tha flip side, yer perfectly welcome ta just be our girl--- I mean, if ya fine with two old bones just snugglin’ ya on days we’re too tired ta do anythin’ else.”

“Don’t get us wrong,” Sans cuts in. “We do try to even out our one-on-one time with our Third, but well, sometimes, Red can touch me the right way and the next thing I know, I’m rolling around on the floor with a heap of bones.”

You giggle.

“Anyway,” Sans starts again. “Long story short, you’re free to do who you want whenever you want, ‘specially if these old bones ain’t satisfyin’ ya like ya want.”

“Well, all right,” You nod. “It’s just… Thistle smelled you guys on me earlier and he’s been a little more… handsy since then. And now I’m just…” You blush as your voice lowers. “I’m actually thinking about what it might be like with him.”

“Well, Thistle is pretty good under the sheets,” Sans muses.

“Yeah, but…,” Red starts. “Huh….”

“What is it?” You asks.

“Huh, I guess it ain’t really nothin’. Anyway, Doll, if ya wanna give it go with Smokey, go right ahead.”

“Are you sure?” You ask. “It’s not like I’m unsatisfied or anything.”

“But ya wanna, doncha?” Red purrs and you can hear him grinning.

“Yeah, Princess, don’t you want to feel that cold, dick slide into ya hot pussy?” Sans snickers.

“Wait, is it really cold?” You ask.

“Not really,” comes a purring whisper in your ear.

You jump and whip around to find a smirking Dry-Ice Monster. “Si-sir, I… uh… you can hear them?”

“Sans and Red have quite the loud voices, even off speaker,” Thistle grins as he leans against the counter to click a button on the phone console. He doesn’t pull back, leaning more against you, trapping you against the counter. Your breast press up against his chest, which surprises you with how solid the muscle (?) is.

“Hello, boys,” he chirps.

“Oh, Smokey!” Red calls back over the speaker.

“Heya, Thistle,” Sans yawns.

“So, I couldn’t help but overhear you making a comment about my ‘cold, thick dick.’” A sly smirk slides across purple flames. “Last I checked, my cock is more cool than cold, like a refreshing breeze.”

“Well, everyone has their opinions,” Sans chuckles. 

"Why don’t you ask Doll for hers?” Red suggests.

“Oh?” White eyes peer down at you and fangs appear in a long grin.

Your face heats up at the devilish grin. “Uh….”

“Yeah, Smokey,” Red continues. “We were just lettin’ Doll here know that we’re fine with her gettin’ her needs takin’ care of outside tha two of us and she was just sayin’ how she was thinkin’ ‘bout ya.”

You glare back at the sound of Red’s guffaws.

“Oh, is that a fact?” Thistle purrs, leaning even closer into you.

You raise your hands to rest against his chest and, _holy crap,_ that _is_ solid muscle. How did he do that?

“But, she’s a little apprehensive about it,” Sans picks up.

Thank you, Sans.

“Yeah,” Red chimes in. “Maybe if we just… stay on tha phone, she’ll feel a little better.”

“Wh-what?” You blush as Thistle presses in between your thighs. You can feel his cock pressing into the heat that’s developing below. He leans in closer, lips mere inches from yours.

“Would ya feel better with them listening, squirt?” he whispers.

“...I… I think so,” You whisper back, gaze lost in his.

He leans forward and kisses you, lips cool and thin, but you lose track of them when a skillful tongue slips into your mouth. You moan, louder than you anticipate. You had never be tongued like this before--- Thistle somehow knows where your most sensitive spots are, how to curl his tongue around yours, how hard to stroke and glide.

Your arms circled around his neck as he pulls you closer, making you moan louder at the full body contact.

“Oooh, sounds like she likes it,” Sans chuckles again.

“He’s probably showin’ her the tongue,” Red snickers. “I wonder how loud she’s gonna moan when he gets to that pussy.”

At that, Thistle pulls away, shares a hot breath with you. “Hm, let’s see.” He grins as he picks you up and rests you on the counter. Before you can say a word, he pulls your panties down, then lowers himself to his knees. He leans forward, face disappearing under your almost mini-skirt.

You cry out when he gives your dripping sex a long lick. “Oh! OOOOH! OH, GODS, YES!!!”

“He fuckin’ ya, baby?” Red breathes heavy into the phone.

“He--- his tongue, it’s… Uh, OH GODS! I’m gonna come soon already!” You shout, back arcing, hips undulating.

“Yeah, his tongue is something else,” Sans purrs. “What’s it doing to ya now?”

“Ah, it’s… ah! Inside, so.. ah! So deep and--Ah! My clit! It’s… against… ah, my clit!! Oh, gods! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!!”

But Thistle stands up, licking his lips. You watch him unbutton his pants and reach into them to pull out a long, royal purple cock that seems to grow thicker towards the tip. He steps forward, presses his cock against your clit making you shiver at how cool his tip is. He rubs against your clit and entrance, groaning at your heat before slipping inside.

“Oooooh,” You moan, tossing your head back, hands on his shoulder as he edges inside, stretching you wide, one hand on your shoulder, the other on your hip. “Oh, yeah….”

“Ooh, he inside, baby?” Red calls.

“Ye-yeah,” You groan. “Ah, gods…,” You pant as Thistle begins to thrust, your bodies making wet smacking sounds on hard contact.

“Fuck, got a good pussy here, runt,” Thistle growls. “I see why you’re covered in Skeleton scent. Couldn’t get enough of you, could they?”

“Fuck no, we couldn’t,” Red answers. “How’s the cock, baby?”

“Ah, it… it’s good,” You pant, spreading your legs wider, allowing Thistle to plunge deeper. He’s almost as thick as Red, a little longer than Sans and the coolness--- his cock is chilly, like warm water that’s just starting to cool down. You can see bits of the dry ice steam escape your pussy as he pumps away, see clouds float from his mouth as he pants with each slow, long, hard push into you.

“Ah, fuck, yeah,” You groan, hips jerking.

“Ask him to go faster, baby,” Sans whispers.

“Ah, please… please, faster,” You beg.

Thistle grins, takes your legs and tosses them over his shoulders. With a cry, you lean back onto your arms as Thistle begins to speed up, the wet smacks growing louder and faster.

“Fuck! Fuck! Yeah! Oh!” You cry out.

Thistle holds you down by your waist and pounds harder still, the impact shaking your entire body.

“Ah! Yes! Just like that!” You scream.

“Hm, yeah, fuck her cunt, Thistle,” Red groans and you can make out the distinct ‘fap fap’ of him jerking off.

“Talk dirty to her,” Sans whispers.

"Hmm, ah…” Thistle groans. “Like that, runt? Got such a tight pussy. Can’t wait to fill you with my cum, leave you dripping with my seed, covered in my scent. I’m so close, runt. You ready?”

“Yeah, yeah!” You cry. “Come inside! Please!”

“Hm, you want your own boss to come inside you?” Sans purrs. “Filthy, little girl. Shit, you’re not even doing it for a raise or a promotion. You just love getting fucked, don’t you? Go ahead and say it.”

“Ye-yeah!” you moan, thrusting harder to meet Thistle’s intense movements. He had sped up again, pounding your cunt so hard, your juices shot out like water from a sprinkler head set on high. His claws dig into your skin as you yell. “I… I love getting fucked! Fuck me harder! Come inside of me!”

“Almost, runt!” Thistle growls. “Al… almost.”

He slams into you, scooting you across the table as he comes inside of you, filling your sex with cool, thick seed. You explode with a scream, body releasing a waterfall of your essences, arching and jerking.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Thistle curses as he slows down. His string of words is echoed over the phone as Red cums moments later.

You and Thistle sigh in bliss as the afterglow hits. There’s a part of you that can’t believe you just had sex with your boss and your boyfriends had listened and one of them had even masturbated to you getting fucked, to admitting that you just liked being fucked.

For a moment, you entertain the idea that maybe you’re just having a long, elaborate dream, but you imagine such an intense orgasm would have woken you up.

So, you’re pretty sure you’re not dreaming (and a part of you, if you’re being honest, is rather happy about the fact).

You come back to the present when Thistle hums and murmurs against your lips. “Hm, we should clean up.”

“Ri-right,” You blush and shiver as Thistle slides out of you with a loud pop. “Oooh,” You coo.

Thistle smirks before leaning towards the phone. “You two enjoy the radio show?”

“Fuck ya,” Red murmurs.

“Ya got a yes from me,” Sans cheers. “Next time though, don’t be afraid to go at it in private.”

“Of course,” Thistle grins.

Your face heats up.

A “next time” hadn’t occurred to you and you find yourself a bit excited at the idea….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. ^_^


	5. Fast and Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss has tracked you down after your play time with Thistle and he is not amused. 
> 
> !!Dubious consent!!  
> Lady parts rubbing against lady parts   
> "Watermelon boobs" (Huge boobs! I blame hentai--- like these things make no sense, but gaaaaah)  
> Kind of a hate fuck, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is fast and furious enough? I take out a lot of dialogue to focus more on the action and it kept things shorter, but... hm....
> 
> But man talk about a rough start.... >.>

On a rare day off, you decide to visit the Snowdin Woods to take in the quiet and almost wonderland look of the snow and ice. The cool air chills you as you rest against one of the pine trees enjoying the view. You release a calming sigh as footsteps crunch in the snow, catching your attention. When you turn around, a towering skeleton is approaching you, his black and red sharp armor somehow gleaming in the low light. A neon orange scarf blows back behind him as he marches towards you. His sockets are narrowed, orange pinpoints glowing bright.

“Human,” he growls at you, as he stops inches from you, his intimidating presence pinning you against the tree.

“Y-yes?” you gulp.

“Are you the human who is working with Thistle?” His question is curt, demanding.

You gulp again. “Ye-yes. Hm. Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?”

He crosses his arm bones. “You may refer to me as Boss.” You notice him looking you up and down, like a piece of meat.

You do not appreciate the stare. “Is there something you need?” You snap. “Is something wrong with Thistle?”

“I must say so,” Boss answers. “For him to find any pleasure with a human.”

Your face heats up as your eyes widen. “Wh-what!? Did he tell you---?”

“He did not need to tell me,” Boss interrupts. “I could smell you on him. He made no attempt to hide his little get together with you.”

“I… w-well,” You stammer. “Who exactly are you to him to come up to me like---!?”

“I am his lover,” Boss interrupts again.

You pull away. “…Lover?”

“Yes, lover,” Boos repeats. “Practically his husband, really. But he has the tendency to stray without permission--- and to think he did so with a human this time.” He glares at you in what you think is disgust.

You glare back, making Boss snarl low at you. He reaches for you, grabbing your wrists and pinning them against the tree above your head with only one of his large hands.

“Hey! Let go!” You demand, trying to pull yourself from his iron grip.

“Really,” Boss snarls again. “What is it about your body that made him disobey me? These, perhaps?”

He takes a handful of your left breast and squeezes.

“He-hey!” You blush. “Y-you can’t just--- ah!” You cry out when Boss squeezes your mound of flesh harder, even tugging at your nipple. You arc against the tree when he reaches under your shirt and grabs your bare breast again. His long phalanges knead your flesh in slow, long squeezes.

“So, you have quite the sensitive breasts,” Boss notes. He leans down and sniffs your neck. “He didn’t spend too much time up here. Perhaps he found your breasts too small to be appealing.”

You bare your teeth. “They’re not small!”

“Oh, really?” Boss smirks. He pulls his hand away from your chest and reaches behind his back. There’s some loud clicks and his armor falls to the ground in two separate pieces.

Out flop the biggest pair of magic breasts you have ever seen, the orange orbs like slick watermelons.

You give a glaring blush before looking away.

Boss smirks as he presses his heaving breasts against yours. “There, there, jealousy isn’t becoming,” he purrs. “But now that I know his straying wasn’t because of these”--- he pushes into your breasts making you squeak--- “I can move on.” His other hand slips down to your ass and gives a cheek a healthy squeeze.

You cry out and arc forward again, your breasts rubbing against his once more, his nipples kissing yours through your shirt.

“Hm, I have to admit,” the skeleton groans. “You’re filled out nicely back here. Did he look at your ass often?”

Still glaring and blushing, you growl out, “Probably more than he looked at yours.”

Boss glares back and moves his free hand to your shirt. He yanks the cotton material up to your neck, exposing your bare breasts to the cold, to him. He presses his nipples back into yours as they massage your peaks. You pant and press back into his breasts. Boss then presses his hips against yours. “So,” he pants. “It’s one to one, human. We appear to need a tie breaker.” His free hand moves to the lower half of his armor and with a few more clicks, the pointy hunk of metal piles on the ground. As he pulls down his tights, you can see an orange pussy dripping magic. You find yourself turned on by the sight, the confirmation that he’s turned on by you and you let him pull down your panties, then lift you up by your waist. Your legs wrap around his pelvic bone. He then presses his pussy against yours and begins sliding up and down along your sex.

You rest your head against the tree and moan, start moving to rub your clit against Boss’.

Boss growls. He begins to speed up, drawing more wetness from your sex.

You groan as you begin to thrust forward.

Boss thrusts back, his hips sliding up and down, his clit kissing yours, drawing moans with each wet, slick touch. Boss soon pins you against the tree by your waist and rubs his clit directly against yours. The friction and heat feels so good, and the faster Boss rubs, the more you moan and cry out.

Boss pants as his clit, his pussy, engulfs yours, exchanging heat and wetness. He manages to rub faster and faster and you thrust more into his amazing cunt until he has you pressed full body against the tree. You cry his name as his rubbing speeds up just a little more.

You can feel the coil building in your stomach as your body bows into Boss’ rubbing sex. Your lips and clit grow warmer and warmer as Boss rubs against you harder, his breasts engulfing yours as he leans in closer. You feel as if his entire body is engulfing you in wet heat.

You’re going to come, you’re going to come hard, loud, as the pleasure explodes from your core.

You scream as your juice gush out, coating the skeleton’s hot pussy.

Boss growls before pushing into you and coming bright orange wetness. Your pussy is coated in warmth as Boss slows down to a nice glide. You both pant before Boss leans forward and sticks his tongue into your mouth. The kiss is messy and sloppy, but dominating and you love every second.

Boss pulls back, sharing a hot breath with you. “Well… I suppose that was adequate.”

“A-adequate?” You repeat, feeling insulted.

“Ye-yes,” Boss nods, but his stammering gives him away: He’s too proud to admit you are far more than “adequate.” He just continues with, “I may need more… demonstrations, just to see why Thistle wasted time being so intimate with you.”

“More demonstrations,” You mutter. “Hn. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“I sleep quite well,” Boss snaps. “I certainly will not let _you_ keep me up all night.”

You growl. “Feeling’s mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter threw in a sort of wrench in the next chapter because it's like... how does one react to being hate fucked in the woods by a skeleton and actually kinda enjoying it? Boss never threatens your life, so you never felt like you were in any real danger, but at the same time, this dude just comes outta no where and gets it on with you and it's kinda hot. So, I had to figure out how to portray something relatively believable for my pure Smut project, thffft.


	6. Body Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk about what happened the woods then enjoy some bliss
> 
> Important talk  
> Sensual massage  
> Slow lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did pretty okay with this Important Talk. Like, realistically this would never happen (or would it? People got all types of kinks) but we're just here to enjoy to scenery, as it were, while getting rubbed on by skeletons and fire guys.

You close the door to The Shed and let out a long sigh.

So… that happened.

For a moment, you wonder why you hadn’t told “Boss” to stop outright. You had started to at least, but then, you had seen his dripping pussy and had gotten so turned on despite the danger you had been in.

Wait…had you been in danger? Boss hadn’t pulled a weapon or said anything along the lines of threatening your life. In truth, he had been a hurt lover wanting to understand why his partner had betrayed his trust. Still, he hadn’t asked for permission in any form, you couldn’t forgive that, no matter how hurt he had been. On top of that, Thistle had used you in his little cheating game and fooling around with a cheater felt dirtier than being hate-fucked by his angry husband (wife?).

You start planning on what you’re going to throw at Thistle the next time you see him as you get into a hot shower, the sex having left you wet and sticky. As you clean yourself, your anger and confusion (really, why hadn’t you just stopped Boss? Did you just like having sex with near strangers?) wash away and you begin to wonder where Sans and Red are. One of them must work at the lab in Hotland if the miniature lab in the corner is any hint.

Did only one of them work? Is that why they stayed in this shed? For some reason, you had just assumed they both had jobs.

You step out of the shower and start to dry off and wonder the exact financial situation of your boyfriends, when you notice a curious bottle on the bed. Made of glass in a small hourglass shape, the bottle held a pink, viscous liquid. You crawl into the bed, still damp and naked, and pick up the bottle. You pop open the top and waft the scent to your nose.

Sweet and flowery.

You pour a small amount into your hand and dab you fingers in the small puddle.

“Oh… body oil?” You question.

The door to The Shed is thrown open and Sans and Red hurry inside and slam the door.

“Ugh, fuck tha cold,” Red grumbles as he yanks off his gloves. His ankhs flicker at the sight of you sitting naked on the bed. “Well, hello.”

“Mmm,” Sans purrs walking over with smirk. “Whacha got there?”

You smile. “I think it’s body oil.”

“I think ya might be right,” Red growls with a grin as he crawls into the bed, then behind you, slipping arms around your waist. He nuzzles into your neck as Sans crawls in front of you, slips the bottle from your hands and pours some of the oil onto your breasts. You close your eyes as his phalanges slid over your breasts, squeezing and tugging on your nipples.

Red runs his tongue over your neck then up to your ear. “So, tell me, Doll, why ya smellin’ like mah brother?”

You jump a little. “Brother? Boss is your brother!?”

Red snickers as he picks up the bottle of oil and pour some on his hands. “He still goin’ by that, huh? Anyway, yeah, both me and Sans have younger brothers,” Red informs you as his hands glide over your back, pressing into your lower spine to begin giving you a sensual massage.

“Yep, Papyrus and Canary,” Sans continues, oiled hands squeezing your breasts which were beginning to shine in the low light.

“Canary?” You question.

“It’s a shade of yellow,” Red answered. “Chroma Skeletons are named after a shade of their Soul’s color til they master their Soul Magic. I used to go by Crimson.”

Crimson and Canary…. Okay, that was sort of cute, but, you couldn’t get distracted right now. “…Crimson,” you call, turning to face him.

Red's ankhs peered at you.

“I met Canary in the woods,” You start. “He wanted to see why Thistle was interested in me and we…. It was a lot of rubbing. I just… I didn’t tell him to stop, not really, and I’m not sure why,” You admit.

“Shit,” Red rubbed his cheekbone. “I was worried ‘bout this. Thistle likes to fool around, but almost never ask mah brother fer permission. They have like a… Master-Slave sort of relationship, I guess? Anyone, ya ain’t tha first one that Canary has “wanted to see”.” Red takes your hands. “I’m sorry, Princess. I was gonna bring it up during tha phone call, but I thought maybe they had finally worked stuff out. Are ya okay?”

“I’m fine, just confused,” You answer. “I’m still not sure why I didn’t tell him to stop.”

Sans sits up and puts arms around you. “Were you scared?”

“Not really, I was… I was really pissed actually,” You answer. “He told me my breasts were small. _Of course_ everyone’s breasts are small when you’re walking around with melons on your chest,” You grumble. “But, he started touching me… and I just… it _felt good._ I wasn’t scared at all, just… turned on a lot,” You blush. “And he… actually never hurt me. Oh, man, what if I’m becoming, like, slowly addicted to sex or something!?” Your blush brightens.

“Ya ain’t becomin’ addicted t’sex,” Red reassures you. “Ya just got caught up in how good it felt once ya realized he wasn’t gonna hurt ya. Mah brother don’t hurt anyone he goes to “see”. He’s just a little forceful 'bout it. But, I mean, I ain’t tryin’ t’make excuses fer him. I keep tellin’ him Thistle’s tha problem. If he can’t ask fer permission like ya want, dump his ass, ya know?”

“Well, he certainly isn’t going to get anything else from me until he and Canary straighten this out,” You reply as Sans squeezes you closer to his ribs.

“I’ll talk ta Canary,” Red says as he slips out of his coat. “Tell him exactly who he just fucked and t’get his shit together.”

“Thanks,” You smile.

“Any time, Doll,” Red smiles back. “So… ya said it was a lot of rubbin’, huh? Like this, maybe?” Red’s hands are still slick with oil as he trails up your thighs and to your breasts. Sans’s hands glide down your arms, back up to your neck, which his holds as he presses his teeth into your skin.

When Red leans against you, breasts pressing into his ribs, your arms wrap around the neck of his spine. Your lips meet Red’s fangs as Sans leans more against your back. His ribs become coated in the oil Red had rubbed onto your skin earlier. Red trails his kiss down the other side of your neck. You moan as the kisses continue over your neck and shoulders, as slick hands glide over your body.

Somehow, in the haze, you find the bottle of oil and pour more onto your hands. Your hands glide over Red’s back ribs, making him growl against you. He edges in between your legs more, pushing his clothed sex against yours.

Sans’ arms are able to wrap around both of you, pulling your two slick bodies against each other. You both moan as bone and skin kiss.

Red’s arms mimic Sans' and Sans’ ribs slide over your back. You sigh at the feeling of bones gliding over your body, at your lovers' grunts as they hump against you with clothed hard-ons. They murmur as your own slick hands glide over their bones, spreading oil over their now glistening limbs. The three of you become lost in the smooth feel of each others’ bodies, in the small breaths you all share as your bodies slip around each other, limbs circling, fingers gliding, slipping inside and around. There are soft requests for more, more touching, more kisses, slip inside.

The oil makes exploring all the more easier, making every inch of flesh and bone slicker, inside and out. You’re engulfed and filled more than ever, lost in steamy heat, in deep groans and growls as passion overtakes all of you.

Your bodies are in perfect sync as the passion hits its peak, then washes over you, leaving you in a slick, but warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow we get to deal with Thistle. >.>;;;


	7. No Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thistle really doesn't take things seriously until it's too late....
> 
> Butt smacking and kissing  
> More of a fluffy chapter than smut  
> Thistle is probably fucking dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 7 days is done. I admit this chapter isn't as smutty, but I really wanted to set up Thistle getting what's coming to him, do ho ho ho. So, we can see this as a quick break from the smut. It will pick up tomorrow with two chapters!

You rush into bar, running ten minutes late. Having so much sex yesterday had really worn you out and you had overslept as a result. On top of that, you remember having to talk to Thistle. The sooner you got that out of the way, the better.

When you jog into the back room, your snarky boss is leaning against the counter.

“Huh. There you are,” he smirks.

You only glare back. “I met your boyfriend yesterday.”

Thistle’s entire demeanor changes in a second. His flames fade to a bright lilac, his fog thickens, his eyes widen and his fanged mouth falls open.

You stomp over, making sure to swallow some of things you wish you could call him (you still want to keep your job after all) before you start talking. “How could you!? I was under the assumption that you were single, or at the least, had permission, which you don’t, by the way! You cheated on your boyfriend and you lied to me!”

“Well, I… what about you!?” he pointed.

“What about me!?”

“You smell like you had sex with him!” the monster glares.

“Because he came to “see” me!” You shoot back, noticing Thistle’s face falling at your choice of words. “Yeah, you’ve done this quite a bit, huh!?” You continue. “You need to apologize to me and Canary. And for the record, I would have _never_ had sex with you had I known you were in closed relationship with your boyfriend!”

“Yeah, about that,” Thistle pointed out. “You keep saying boyfriend….”

“Well, fine, what do you prefer?” You ask, crossing your arms.

“.…He’s technically my… wife?”

Your face falls, eyes widening, arms going slack. “YOU CHEATED ON YOUR WIFE!? MULTIPLE TMES!?”

“It’s not… cheating, per se,” Thistle winces.

“THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?” You demand.

“I just… forget to ask permission… sometimes?” Thistle rubs the back of his head.

“ _“Sometimes”_ ,” You repeat with a growl. “You really are a piece of work. Just give me my apology so I can get to work!”

“Fine!” Thistle spits, crossing his arms. “I’m sorry we fucked under false pretenses!”

You glare, hands on you hips, mouth in an unsatisfied frown.

Thistle gives you a similar look.

Right. This is probably as good as an apology as you’re going to get.

With a sigh, you whip around to go back out to the front. As soon as you do---

SMACK!

“AHH!” You cry, holding your butt cheeks as you whirl around. “WHAT IN THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!?”

Thistle can only chuckle just as the realization hits you: your hands aren’t touching cloth, but bare skin.

In your rush to go to work, you had forgotten your panties. When you had turned around, your skirt had flared up just enough for Thistle to see your bare ass. As an unforgiving pervert, Thistle had to give your firm ass a quick smack.

You bare teeth, hands curling into tight fists. “I’m going home.”

“Aw, come on,” Thistle waves off. “I was just having a little fun.”

“That was not fun for me!” You shout, startling him. “You barely gave me an apology, you haven’t talked to Canary at all! You’re treating this like one big game and it’s not! You need to grow up and get some damn self-control! When you do that, call me and _maybe_ I’ll think about coming back to work--- if I haven’t found a better job by then!” You shout and turn around. You march back into the front, only to stop short.

There is a menacing, tall shadow falling from the door all the way across the floor of the bar. You can’t move or talk. The air has gone cold. Even your Soul is screaming at the danger ahead of you.

“Squirt, wait!” Thistle calls, stepping out from the back room. “I was just play…ing?” Thistle slows to a stop beside you.

Boss is standing at the doorway, decked out in his armor, face unreadable, though you can feel the anger coming off of him in waves. He begins to approach, steps slow and measured. You’re relieved when he stops in front of Thistle who seems so small now in comparison. Boss doesn’t take his glare off of him as he begins to talk to you.

“Human.”

You gulp. “Yes, sir?”

“You are relieved of your duties for the rest of the day.”

“Thank you, sir.” You give a bow before rushing out of the bar, leaving Thistle to his fate.

 

~

 

“Man, that’s sounds pretty intense,” Sans replies as he rubs your butt.

“Fucker deserves it, playin’ tha two of ya like that,” Red growls as he hugs you closer to his ribs.

“It really bothers me how little he seems to care about their relationship,” You murmur, finger running up Red’s bare arm bones. “Canary doesn’t act like it, but I’m sure he’s really hurt by Thistle just doing whatever he wants. It’s like he wants this type of relationship without actually during the work involved.”

“Yeah, sounds like they definitely need to talk a lot,” Sans nods before leaning down to kiss your butt.

You giggle.

“Well, fer now, ya don’t gotta give Thistle tha time o’ day,” Red growls again, but closes his sockets when Sans rubs the back of his skull. “Granted, he may be out of it fer a while once Canary’s done with him.”

“.…What’s Canary going to do to him?” You asks.

Red cracks open his sockets. “Better t’just leave it t’ya imagination. Safer that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on the Discord thing: I've decided ID will be optional, for those who can't or don't want to show their ID. Without it, you can't see the NSFW areas, but there will be plenty of SFW areas for you to hang out in. I'll make sure to update the first chapter with this info, too. 
> 
> As of right now, I can't really say if the discord thing is something I'll be able to do as soon as I wanted. I'm working on Invoke 2 right now, and it's running longer than planned chapter wise. I have no idea how long it's going to be now. >..> But I really want to get it out of the way before I do anything else. I've never run a Discord before, so I sort of want to figure it out without worrying about anything else important. (Also for my personal health. I have a habit of burning out from taking on too much) So we'll see how things turn out from here.
> 
> thanks for reading again =D


	8. Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in such a bad shape, a car can still be useful.
> 
> Threesome  
> Red switches genitalia half way through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to sexy times!

“Where on Earth…?” You stop short at the old school volkswagon beetle on the bank next to the river in Waterfall. “This got all the way down here?”

“Gotta be the heaviest thing t’float down here,” Red speaks as he knocks on the trunk.

“Can’t believe someone dumped it,” Sans murmurs as he pops open the hood to look at the engine. “Poor thing….”

“Do you want to fix it?” You ask, stepping beside Sans. “It’s gonna need new everything….”

“No,” Sans answers, voice low. “No room to drive it and no need either, since I can teleport. Was just looking, really,” He leans in closer, runs his distals over the front belt, the spark plugs.

You hear Red pop open the door. “How ya ‘posed t’… Oh, tha seat just… damn, it’s small back here.” The car shakes as Red crams himself into the back seat.

“Crimson?” You call, walking to the open door. You peer in to find Red resting against the opposite door, leg bones pulled to his lower spine where his stomach would be. “Isn’t it wet in there?”

“Not really,” Red answers. “Cramped though, but, kinda cozy, too, I guess? Reminds me of tha cot, t’be honest.”

“Really?” You question. Curious, you crawl in, squeezing in between Red’s legs and pulling yourself on top of him. Resting in his lap, you can’t really sit up straight--- not that you mind being so close to Red. “This is more like being in a box than a cot,” You note.

“Well, if it’s a box, let me unwrap that present,” Red smirks at you, his hands coming to your waist.

You smirk back and lean down to kiss Red on the fangs. He pulls you closer into his embrace and your fingers tighten around his shirt.

“Mm, what do we have here?” Sans’ voice drifts from the open car door. The car shakes as he crawls in behind you. You sit up as Sans’ arms circle around you, lean back to press your lips into his teeth. As you two kiss, Red rubs your sides, trailing up to your breasts and giving them a nice massage, making you moan into Sans’ mouth. Sans takes the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth, drawing a louder moan from you. His hands join Red’s, squeezing at your breasts you fumble with Red’s shorts. Soon Red’s cock is exposed, Sans has your pants down and you’re letting them take turns pumping into your cunt, the car creaking and shaking as they pound you, as you slam down and back into their harden cocks.

Sans pulls out as Red makes a pussy, something you watch in awe before laying down on top of him so Sans can slide his sex between your dripping entrances. Another chorus of moans sing out as you and Red are pounded by Sans who’s fucking you both as hard and as fast as he can, sometimes sliding along your clits, making you two sandwich against Sans’ thickness all the harder. As Sans plows you, you drop a foot to the floor to keep your balance. One hand holds Red’s leg up to keep his foot on the seat, to keep him open for Sans when he thrust into him.

His pussy fells amazing, rubbing against yours, warm, wet, engulfing. For a moment, Sans even watches you two rub against each other, stroking his cock a bit as he observes you two enjoying each others’ heat. When he’s ready, he plunges into you, yanking a loud cry from you and a creak form the rocking car.

You moan for more, for Sans to keep going and make you come, but the skeleton teases you, slipping out of your warmth and slipping into Red’s.

“S-Sans!” Red arcs, tongue hanging from his mouth. “Fuck, baby, yeah!”

“Sans! Please!!” You beg, wanting his thickness to fill you again. He obliges seconds later and bliss washes over you as he pumps away. “Almost, almost!! Oooh! Yesss!” You cry out, pussy releasing its essence. You moan Red’s name as he rubs more against you, wanting to feel your wetness. You rub back as Sans thrusts into him, faster and faster.

“Yeah! Fuck me! Shit! Shit, fuuuck!” Red screams, arcing upward as his pussy pours with crimson magic.

At the same time, Sans pulls out and comes, blue magic covering your dripping pussies, a sign that you both belonged to Sans.

The skeleton than collapses on top of you two, making the car wobble and creak once more before your sighs and the river’s gushing are the only sounds drifting in the air.

A moment later, Sans breaks the silence with a chuckle in his voice. “And here I was thinking we wouldn’t find a use for this thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envy Reader. So many times I have wanted to have such fun in a backseat, lol.


	9. Cleavage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red enjoys hills and the valley.
> 
> More fluff than smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this one is a little short, but it's kinda sweet.

Red walked into The Shed, where you were dressing up for another day out. Thistle still hadn’t returned from Canary’s punishment, so you were taking an impromptu vacation.

You’re at the mirror, which shares the same wall as the cot, smoothing down the front of your sheet. The collar is a bit tight, so you unbutton the top buttons as your greet Red.

“Hello,” You smile. “Where’s Sans?”

“Helpin’ his dad,” Red answers as he shuffles over to you.

“Is that what Sans does for work? Something with his dad?”

“...Kinda,” Red answers.

You turn around from the mirror. “Kinda?”

Red wavers on his feet, hands shoved in his pockets. “He ain’t…’posed t’be helpin’ him.”

You step closer. “Why not?”

Red’s ankh pinpoints flicker down for a moment.

“Crimson,” You snap your fingers.

Red jumps. “S…sorry, just… that shirt just… it frames ‘em nice.”

You look down and see your cleavage on full display, peeking out of your tight shirt. You face feels hot. “Well, I mean… I sold quite a bit of my clothes to move down here, so I have to shop here and Monsters aren’t, um… very top heavy.”

Red smirks as he leans in closer to your chest. “That’s one way t’put it.” A distal phalange slides over your plumb flesh. The simple touch makes your body heat up and you watch Red trail a path over your right breast, dipping into the valley before sliding back up on the opposite mound. His phalange drops low, over your shirt to your nipple hardening under the cloth. His distal circles atop your nipple, making you take a deeper breath. You take a shy glance up at Red and found his sockets half-closed, enamored by the bare skin of your breasts, ankhs a piercing crimson as he concentrates on his phalange trailing up your shirt and over the hills and valley formed by your full bosom. His other hand rises to your left breast, engulfs the mounds in his large grip. You arc and moan when he squeezes both breasts, pushes them together to make the valley more pronounced. He leans forward, drops his long crimson tongue into the cleavage and slides the magic muscle deeper and deeper into the slit while squeezing your breasts and thumbing the nipples. You gasps at the sensation, at the feel of his tongue tasting you, his hands squeezing, massaging, pulling and pressing.

“Ah, hrmm… Crimson,” You purr, resting your hands on the back of his skull, coaxing him to sink deeper in between your breasts. Soon, he’s nose bone deep, tongue lapping over your breasts. He pulls you close, nibbles the skin before sinking his fangs into your shirt and yanking the material down, freeing your breasts, pulling the glorious mounds on full display. He kisses each one, gentle, as if praising them.

You smile, rub his skull before he moves an arm to your legs. He picks you up, bridal style and carries you to the cot, far from done worshiping your body.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more one can do with cleavage, I know, but I like the idea of Red just enjoying Reader like this for a few minutes. =3


	10. Lace Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canary wants to apologize for his inappropriate behavior in the woods.
> 
> Threesome (Canary, Reader, Red)  
> Fontcest  
> Insults/name calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week, we'll getting two updates a day. I have family coming over for the long weekend, so I'll be doubling up to make sure you guys are kept entertained while I'm gone ^_~

You knock on the slick black door of the white cottage. A moment later, Canary opens the door, wearing only a tiny sleeveless shirt and shorts.

“Bro, ya really gotta hang out like that?” Red blushed.

“Well, no one told _you_ to come,” Canary answered as he stepped aside, allowing you and Red to walk into the cottage’s living room. From the living room, you can see a kitchen in the back and two doors off to the right.

You think you hear moaning coming from one of the doors….

“Have a seat,” Canary offers to you and Red as he settles down in a lavish burgundy arm chair.

You and Red squeeze into the other arm chair.

“I asked you here, Human, so that I could… apologize,” Canary begins, pinpoints downcast.

Red gapes. “Apologize? Am I dreamin’?”

“Shut up, Crimson,” Canary glares before looking back at you.. “As I was saying, I wanted to apologize. The way I acted in the woods was very unbecoming. I lost my temper and took my frustrations out of you, Human. You did not know Thistle belonged to me and that he did not ask for permission to Play. He is being… punished for his misdeeds.”

You and Red give nervous glances at each other and you think the moaning is getting louder before dying down.

“I would like to extend an olive branch,” Canary continues as he stands up and goes into the kitchen. He gets something off the counter and walks back into the living room. In his hands is a tiny black box with a yellow ribbon.

He gives the box to you.

“Oh!” Your eyes widen. “Thank you.” You take the box, untie the ribbon and lift the lid. There’s a pair of black and red lace panties inside. “Oh, how cute!” You hold up the panties. “But, Canary, you really didn’t have to buy anything for me.”

“I wanted to give proof of my apology,” Canary replies. “What I did to you was truly inappropriate, brought about by my own self-consciousness.”

“Pffft,” Red sputtered. “Ya ask me, ya should just toss the match stick on his ass,” he says as you stand up to reach under your skirt. Considering that both brothers had seen you naked, you had no qualms about changing in front of them. You remove your panties and put them in the box, then slip on the new ones as Red continues. “I know ya two got this Ask Master First thing goin’ but he ain’t bein’ a good pet.”

“I’m aware,” Canary sighs. “But so few monsters are comfortable with being a pet. I have to take what I can get.”

“Guys, what do you think?’ You ask holding up your skirt.

“Hrm…” Red purrs with a smirk.

“Splendid,” Canary nods as he steps closer. He leans forward and runs a long phalange over your panties, stroking the lips of your pussy. “Yes, they fit you very well,” he purrs, now stroking you with two phalanages.

The moan you make seems to turn him on further, as he leans forward to press his fangs into your neck, his other hand rubbing against a butt cheek, gliding over the slick sick of the panties.

“Ah, so touchy,” You purr, sliding out of your skirt. “Do you always come on so strong like this?”

“I’m afraid it’s a bad habit of mine,” Canary replies as you step closer to rest your hands on his broad shoulder joints. “I’m very straight to the point.” He trails his fangs to your mouth. “On top of that, our first meeting wasn’t nearly as enjoyable as it could have been. I do wish to make up for that as well.” He then slides his yellow tongue into your wanting mouth.

You press against his body as your tongue battles his, as your move against his stroking fingers.

“Hm, yeah. Now rub those tits together,” Red growls, leaning back into the arm chair, legs spread as his cock glows from under his shorts.

Canary gives his brother a glare before taking you by the shoulders and pushing you backwards onto Red’s lap, back to his ribs. The tall skeleton follows, settling on his brother’s femurs. He pulls up his shirt, revealing those enormous breasts of his before leaning forward and kissing you, slow and deep. He hands unbutton your shirt and slips the garment off you. He then yanks you closer, your breasts pressing into his, almost engulfed by their size.

“Oh man, this is fucking hot,” Red groans as he reaches down to unzip his shorts. He pulls out his throbbing cock and strokes himself before Canary lowers his hands to your thighs. He starts to lift them, coaxing you to move backwards so your sitting atop the base of Red’s cock. The rest of his sex arcs up between your and Canary’s laps.

You begin to slide up and down his cock, your panties gliding over his sex, the frill rubbing just a bit against his pelvis.

You don’t stop rubbing him even as Canary kisses you again, pulls you into his massive bosom, arms wrapped tight around each other.

“Fuck,” Red curses as his brother begins to rub his pussy against the underside of his cock. “Ah, shit, Canary, don’t--- fuck.” He begins to thrust up in between you two, enticing you to rub against him faster.

“Ah,” Canary breathes as you trail kisses down his spine. “My… my apologizes, big brother, I appear to have, oooh… become caught up… mmmh, in the moment.”

“Fuck,”Red growls. “Ya havin’ such a good pussy don’t help matters neither.” He grumbles, rubbing faster against Canary.

“Ah! Uh! Don’t!” Canary pleads, high cheek bones turning lemon yellow.

Getting a little eager, you reach down and pull aside your panties, exposing a dripping pussy. You slide up Red’s cock, then slip down, guiding him to slide inside of you.

“Ah, fuck, baby,” Red groans as you toss your head back in bliss.

Canary attacks your neck with his tongue as Red pounds into you. The younger skeleton holds you close, nipples rubbing against yours, tongue tasting your neck and shoulders.

“Ah! Oh! Yes!” You cry out.

Canary’s pussy glides up Red’s length, his clit finding yours and the sensation makes you arc and thrust forward, slipping off Red’s cock.

Red tries to slip back inside of you, but instead of finding your tunnel, he finds his brother’s.

“Ah! Crimson!” Canary cries and before Red can pull out, Canary slams down to the base of Red’s cock.

Red heaves as you grabs your breasts, making you cry his name. He doesn’t stop thrusting, sockets closed tight, fangs bared. “Fuck… ya filthy little pervert, fuckin’ yer brother’s cock. Ya that desperate?” he growls, one hand slipping down to your wet panties, his distals finding your clit and rubbing. “Shit, ya both sluts, ya know that? Spreadin’ your legs fer tha biggest cock in the room. Hell, ya’ll fuck each other if it means getting off, won’t ya?”

As if to demonstrate the point, Canary yanks you closer and kisses you, tongue battling yours, hands fondling each others’ bodies.

Canary only pulls away to cry out when Red’s cock hits his spot just right.

“Dirty little slut,” Red heaves with a grin. “Ya love yer brother’s cock, huh? I bet you want him t’come inside ya.”

“Ye-yes, big brother!” Canary cries.

“Hn, I don’t know,” Red smirks as he reaches around to pull Canary off his dick, making the younger skeleton whine. He pokes his tip at your pussy and you move aside your panties to sink down onto him.

“Ah, Crimson!” You moan as you begin to slide up and down his length.

“Ahh, no, pl-please,” Canary pleads.

“Tell me yer a dirty slut,” Red orders.

“I.. I’m a dirty slut,” Canary blushes.

“Who loves big brother’s dick.”

“W-who loves bi-big brother’s dick.”

Red lets his grin grow as he begins to pound into you, harder, faster.

“Oh! Ah! Crimson, yes!” You yell at each thrust sinks his tip to your deepest reaches.

Canary slides forward and rubs his sex against yours, matching your movements. His clit kissing yours, you come with an echoing cry. After soaking Red’s cock, you slip off and Canary is back on him in seconds, sliding up and down with such speed, his breasts are heaving.

“Oh, yes! Almost! Crimson! CRIMSON!” He screams, arcing his spine as yellow magic dribbles down Red’s cock.

Canary slips off with a satisfied sigh and together, you two rub against Red’s dick with your wet pussies. He comes moments later with a bellow and you two collapse on him.

“Fuck… that was the weirdest boner I’ve ever had,” Red admits after catching his breath. “I, uh… didn’t mean t’… do that to ya, bro.”

“I…” Canary huffs. “I also feel the need to apologize. As I said, I was just caught up in the moment.”

“We can keep this a secret,” You offer, noting the brother’ blushing faces. “If it makes it less weird, just think of this as… relationship help,” You say to Crimson. “You were just helping your brother blow off some steam.”

“Don’t say blow ‘cause then I start thinkin’ of other stuff,” Red grimaces.

“I agree with her, though,” Canary speaks. “Well say it was relationship help in return for the panties.”

“Yeah, works fer me,” Red agrees.

But the silence has a strange air after that point, as if you had all found the key to a once locked door. You had caught a glimpse of the other side, edged just a bit past the threshold. After closing the door, you wondered if you would walked through the threshold one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my first time writing Fontcest. I feel sort of ambivalent about it at this point, but, at the same time, I don't think I'm comfortable enough with it to write an entire story with that sort of relationship. >.> This was sort of... interesting though.


	11. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canary gives you a gift.
> 
> Magic sex toys  
> Phone sex  
> Voyeurism  
> Master (Boss) and Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canary's having a nice time recently, hee hee

Alone on the cot, you open a box found on the doorstep of The Shed. Inside the box is a yellow dildo.

…Odd, but okay.

Maybe Red or Sans had ordered one for you. The two had been busy with whatever Sans was helping his dad with and Thistle was still being punished, so you had a few hours a day alone. You spent the days reading some books you had packed before moving.

Right now, you admired the sun yellow dildo in the box. There was some amazing detail included--- nubs, ribs and a pronounced head. You run your finger along the underside of the head, over the nubs.

The center begins to glow, your eyes widening in the light.

The wireless phone rings a few moments, snapping away your attention from the sex toy. You roll off the bed and walk to the desk in the corner to answer.

“Hello?”

“Human. Did you get your gift?”

“Canary?” You question. “Gift? Did you… did you send the dildo?”

Oh, of course he did! That bright yellow was his trademark color!

“Um… why is it glowing?” You ask.

“I felt you touch it.”

“You felt it? Did you…? Canary,” For some reason, your voice drops to a whisper. “Did you… did you make this out of your magic?”

“Perhaps,” Canary purrs. “Lie down on the bed.” His voice is breathy.

Feeling your body begin to tingle down below, you make your way to the bed and lie down.

“Are you lying down?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. Why don’t you take my little gift and become acquainted with him?”

You lean forward to take up the warming, glowing dildo. You pull up your skirt, then press the tip to your clothed pussy. You glide the tip over your clit and lips, humming into the phone.

“How does that feel?” Canary whispers.

“Nice,” You smile, eyes closing.

“Splendid. Now, slip the tip under your panties so we can touch, magic to flesh.”

You use the tip of the dildo to push aside your panties and slip the toy between your moistening lips. The tip seems to heat up and you think you feel the dildo wiggle in your hand.

You sit up on your elbows to get a closer look, Canary breathing heavy into the phone.

“So warm and wet already,” he huffs. “How does it feel?”

“It’s getting warmer,” You sigh at the heat gliding over your entrance.

The dildo seems to wiggle again.

“Ca-Canary,” You start.

“Shhh,” he whispers. “Slip me inside.”

With a moan, you push the dildo’s tip into your pussy.

This time the dildo wiggles with enough force to make you pull your hand away in surprise. Moaning, you watch as the magic sex toy slip deeper inside of your pussy on its own. You spread your legs, toss your head back with a cry as the dildo pushes farther and farther into your tunnel.

“Canary!”

“It’s “Boss” when I’m fucking you,” he orders.

There’s a part of you that likes being ordered by him.

“Bo-Boss,” You whisper as your hips jerks. “It… it’s moving on its own.”

“Ah, so my brother hasn’t shown you this trick,” Canary chuckles. “Skeletons are very skilled at controlling their magic even at long distances. I hope you don't mind getting involved with a little project today. You are free to request us to stop if at any point you become uncomfortable. You see, I wanted to try something a little different for Thistle’s punishment today. He’s tied to the bed, watching me fuck you--- or, more so, watching me thrust into a pillow while I fuck you over the distance. He can hear you moaning. He, however, cannot reply. Do give him a good show.”

“OH!” You cry out as the toy begins to thrust faster and harder, only slowing to pull out, nice and slow, teasing you. “Bo-Boss!” Your hips rock against the driving cock, sweat begins to coat your body, your back bows at each hit to your deepest spot. “Gods Above! Boss! That’s amazing!”

“You feel wonderful,” Canary breaths into the phone. “So deep, so tight, so hot. It’s no wonder my little pet fucked you without my permission. Your pussy is so tantalizing, so perfect. I’m going to enjoy destroying it.”

“Ahh!” You scream as his cock speeds up, hitting harder and harder. “Boss! Boss! OH GODS!”

“Hands and knees,” he orders.

You roll over, feel his cock moving inside of you, reorienting itself. Seconds later, his cock is pounding into your cunt again, your cries of bliss echoing along with the wet smacking of Canary’s penis burying into your tunnel over and over, his balls spanking your ass.

“Ah, you feel incredible in this position,” Canary murmurs. “I can go so much deeper like this. Do you like this, my little mouse?”

“I! Love! It!” You cry out with each thrust. “More, Boss! Please! Fuck me more!”

“Hm, of course,” You can hear Canary’s smirk over the phone. “Ah, she’s begging for me, Thistle,” he continues. “Mm, she’s so amazing. So hot and tight. You want this pussy, don’t you?”

You can hear a loud whimper. For a second, you feel sorry for the Elemental, but that feeling is soon overshadowed by, not only the pleasure of getting a bit of revenge, but also the feeling of emptiness as Canary pulls out.

You turn around to see his wet cock resting on the bed, tip pointing up.

“Ride it,” Canary orders.

You don’t hesitate, crawling over and positioning yourself over the tip then sliding down the dildo. Your moans echo over the phone as you hilt his penis before sliding up, then back down.

“Ahhh, she’s riding me, Thistle,” Canary breaths. “Her pussy feels so good. I might come any second. What about you, my little mouse?”

“I-I’m close, Boss!” You moan out.

“Mmm… touch your breast for me. Give one a squeeze.”

You do as he orders, one hand on the bed to keep your balance better, the other reaching under your shirt to squeeze at your breast and tug on a nipple. “Oh, Boss! Boss!”

His cock moves around inside of you, hitting spots you had no idea you had. The coil in your gut tightens, wanting release.

“Almost, Boss! Al-most! Ahhhhh!” You yell with an arc of your back. Your wetness soaks the dildo just as Canary moans over the phone. The toy explodes with seed, overflowing your tight folds and dripping down the toy.

“Ah, my little mouse,” Canary breaths, voice heavy. “Did you enjoy that?”

“That was incredible,” You moan, slouching over, the dildo still inside you.

“Splendid. Now, I’m going to give you another order: You can only use your gift with me and only over the phone. Understood?”

“Ye-yes, Boss.”

“Good girl. You’re already showing far more promise as a pet than Thistle ever did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters incoming tomorrow =3


	12. Oral Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join in on Red and Sans having fun.
> 
> Oral sex  
> "The 69th Ring" do ho ho ho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I can tell, The 69th Ring doesn't appear to be a real sex move, but I guess it can be now. =D

You trudge through the snow, tired from selling drinks straight from the bar, the only thing you could do at work for the moment. (Thistle was now recovering, so Canary had passed on his message to “just open the bar” to you. The customers were nice enough to teach you how to mix their drinks and now you were getting paid again, so you couldn’t complain at the new task.)

When you open the door to The Shed, you sigh at the warm air that rolls over you as you enter. You stop short a second later at your boyfriends

Sans is sitting on the edge of the cot, breathing deep and blushing bright blue as Red, on his knees, continues going to town on him, arctic blue dick in his mouth sliding up and down with ease. Red’s hand strokes at his own thick length and you get a naughty idea.

You close the door, slip out of your clothes, then walk over and lower yourself to the floor. Now on your hands and knees, you crawl and squeeze between Sans’ leg bones and Red’s pelvis. Twisting onto your side, you stop Red’s pumping hand and lean down to lick the tip of his cock.

“Mmm. Fuck, baby,” he hisses. He moves his cock more into your mouth and starts thrusting away, slow and deep. Your tongue glides over his length, tasting his sweet pre cum. You close your eyes, lulled by the strong rhythm of his cock fucking your mouth.

“Like that, baby?” Red growls. “Like it when I fuck yer mouth?”

You hum back, licking his tip when he pulls out, tasting his length when he pushes back.

“Fuck, baby, yer mouth is so damn good,” Red growls again. “Can’t wait t’cum. I wanna see ya taste mah seed, baby…. huh?”

Your eyes open at his question. Was Red talking to Sans now? You can feel the cot moving, hear Sans getting to the floor. Soon, phalanges slid up your legs before resting on your ass. They coax you to sit up on your knees, spread your legs wide then lower your hips.

When you do, something wet glides between the lips of your pussy.

You arc, cry out at a tongue dabbing at your clit. Your hips thrust at the contact, wanting more. The hands grab your ass, hold you still as the tongue assaults your clit, your lips, your entrance. You cry out again when the tongue finally slips inside.

“Gods, yes!” You arc again with a moan. “Fuck, fuck, yes!’

Red moves away from the cot to Sans. He lies across Sans’ plump, blue stomach, taking his lover’s cock in the hands. He then lies on the side of his pelvis and spreads his leg bones. “Suck me off, baby,” he smirks at you.

You lower yourself down to your elbows, twisting a bit towards the direction of Red’s pelvis. You grab his cock, guide his sex back into your mouth and work your tongue as he slides in and out; but gods, Sans’ mouth is doing wonders on your pussy. Your body doesn’t know what to focus on--- Sans’ tongue or Red’s dick.

At least you’re not alone in the your lusty haze. You can hear both Red and Sans praising each other and you, both unable to keep pleasuring each other for longer than a few seconds before being overwhelmed by the sensations of tongues sliding, flicking, dotting, mouths warm and wet. You’re seconds from coming, the pressure building in your stomach, hips thrusting, forcing Sans’ tongue deeper inside of you. You stroke Red with a hand as your groan. “Almost Sansy! A little more, right there! Right there! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Yessss!”

You come onto Sans’ tongue and he laps up your essence. Red, meanwhile, is thrusting with abandon in your hand and comes with a roar, covering your cheek. Moments later, Sans growls against your sex and you can hear Red gulping him down.

A collective sigh follows as you all collapse onto the floor, limbs tangling each others. No one bothers to move as sleep drifts over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had a hard time writing this one (and rewriting it). For some reason, I was having a hard time visualizing where everyone was, so if you're confused about the layout, it's not your fault. I was sort of confused, too. Apologies ._.


	13. Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thistle is back and you give your own brand of punishment
> 
> Important talk (kinda???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thistle still can't catch a break~

“All done!” You say to yourself as you stock the last of the glasses on the back counter behind the bar.

The front door creaks open.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we’re-- oh, Thistle!” You smile at the Elemental.

He gives you a small smile, though you notice the small bags under his eyes. His flame isn’t burning as high either. Other than that, he doesn’t look too bad for someone who had been a sex slave for over a week. Even his outfit--- his regular furred jacket and leather pants--- look cleaner.

“Eh,” he starts, strolling over to the counter. You notice his steps are a little wobbly. “Didn’t expect to see ya here so late.”

“Well, cleaning up the bar _does_ take some time,” You reply as you toss down a wash cloth and walk around the counter.

“Right,” Thistle rubs the back of his head. “Sooooo. I… um….”

“Yes?” You ask, crossing your arms, giving an expectant look. You want this to be a little difficult for him, so you wait for him to continue.

He sighs, looks away. “I know I should have told you about Canary,” he starts. “It just… sort of slipped my mind.”

Your eyes narrow. “Being married---which I assume means “Master and Pet” for you two because I’m sure Red would have told me straight up that you two were married---that just... "slipped your mind".”

“Well…,” Thistle grimaces, gaze staring to the floor. He tapped a boot, rubbed the back of his head even more. “Okay, yeah, I got caught up in the moment with you and… maybe I wanted to piss Canary off a little.”

“...Why?” You ask, cocking a brow.

“Because maybe I---” Thistle cuts himself off, deep blue blush on his cheeks.

You step closer, eyeing him. “…Do you… _like it_ when he punishes you?”

The blush deepens and Thistle refuses to meet your gaze.

“I see….” You tap your chin. “And I suppose the punishment feels better if you two _don’t plan on it._ It doesn’t feel set up or rehearsed, it’s more authentic. Am I getting that right?”

Thistle nods. “But now that we’ve both had you, I don’t think it’ll be as good for me the next time.”

“Well, ain’t _that_ a pity,” You grumble, heading for the door.

“Ah, wait!” Thistle calls, walking after you. “I, I am sorry for using you to piss of Canary. It wasn’t right!”

You whip around. “You’re damn right it wasn’t right. I get wanting Canary to punish you, but that just means you didn’t ask me for my permission to be part of your little punishment fetish. You pretty much saw me as a tool to use, not a person!”

“I’m sorry!” Thistle replies. “I just… I got greedy and you were-- _are_ \-- so stunning in your little outfit. If we were on better terms, I would have fucked you the moment I saw you tonight!”

You roll your eyes.

Thistle walks closer to you. He leans down and whispers. “Let me make it up to you.”

You sigh, reach up and flick his forehead. “Not today, squirt.”

And with that, you turn around and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no sex this time, but I love the idea of you blowing Thistle off. This was needed and well deserved. Do ho ho ho
> 
> So, now I'm not sure if my family will be stopping by this weekend, but I'm going to keep the two a day updates going. A Valentine's Day present from me to you *hugs*


	14. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thistle has a wet dream--- or nightmare?
> 
> Bad dreams  
> somewhat non-con, but not very detailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we're halfway through the prompts! Thanks for sticking with me for this long! =D

The room is dark, save for two yellow dots in the distance. They’re coming closer, their light growing brighter, fiercer.

There’s a creak and they lower.

Oh, the bed. He’s sitting on the bed. Distal phalanges trail up a quivering leg, sending small jolts of pleasure upward. The pinpoints glide through the darkness distals now sliding up both legs.

A shiver crawls as another pair of hands caress thick sides, trails up a slick back and down a smooth chest. A tongue presses against a neck, fangs claim the other side.

A moan catches, a back arcs. There’s heat radiating from below as a familiar pelvis presses forward. Another familiar body presses from the back and legs circle around like sharks circle pray.

Fangs and tongue continue to explore hot skin, distals tracing over wanting skin.

“Kiss me….”

They ignore wanting lips, desiring more to tease and create more heat, bodies pressing harder, sliding. The scent of wet sexes drift through the air, but hands can’t reach them.

“Why are my hands so heavy---I can’t---” They ignore the question, the panic rising as hands roam, as a pelvis thrust, as tongues lick and taste.

“Ah… wait, let me… Please….”

Hands heavy, body sweating, sex begging to be touched.

But he can get nothing to move, body trapped by some invisible weight. Yet, the pleasure still radiates, still tingles, is beginning to cause madness.

“Stop! Please! I can’t move!”

“Never… we’ll never let you go,” the voices meld together. “It’ll be just the three of us. Isn’t that what you want?”

“I--no, I mean, I---”

“It doesn’t matter,” the voices continue. “You’re staying right here.”

“NO!” Thistle shot up, flames flaring up enough that the coolness jolted Canary from slumber.

“Thistle! Wh-what’s wrong!?” the skeleton asks.

Thistle’s body continues to shake as he gulps for air. “I had a terrible dream!”

“Oh, Thistle,” Canary rolls his pinpoints but scoots closer nonetheless. “Now, now, it was just a dream. What happened?”

“Ya and the squirt, ya were… teasing me, but I couldn’t move!”

Canary cocks a brow bone. “Hnh.” He scoots away.

“What are you doing?” Thistle asks.

“Making room for the karma you’ve brought upon yourself. Goodnight.” And with that, Canary rolled over and fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gone picking on Thistle, I promise! >.>


	15. Washing Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tells you more about his relationship with Red before they meant you and this somehow leads into using a washing machine as a toy of sorts....
> 
> Sex in public (there's no one around though)  
> important talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, backstory!

You lean against the rumbling washer, filing through the Undernet as you continue to wait in the laundry mat on your day off. Doing laundry on your day off is a bummer, but your clothes need the washing, having absorbed the smell of the bar which smelled like smoke and french fries. At least you had the Undernet to keep you busy, so much so that you don’t really register the bell ringing over the door as someone comes into the mat.

“Hey, Princess.”

You look up from your phone. “Oh, Sansy!” You smile.

He’s wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt. There’s a bag in both of his hands, each appearing full.

“Sansy, I could have done your laundry for you,” You note as he walks to the washer next to you.

“Nah, s’good,” he gives you a sleepy smile. “My day off anyway.”

“Hm, day off from work, exactly?” You ask. “I guess I should have asked you guys what you do for money back when we went on our first dates.”

“Eh, S’fine, you were a little distracted, after all,” Sans winks as he dumps his clothes in the washer. “Red does odd jobs around town. I help my dad with projects from the lab and he gives me half his paycheck.”

“Half!?” Your eyes widen. “ The salaries at the lab are huge, aren’t they? That should be more than enough to get you out of The Shed. Oooh, we should go to New Home and look for a place together! There’s---”  
”No,” Sans interrupts, slamming the lid to the washer.

You stare up at the serious glare on his skull, something you had never seen before. Sans is always walking around wearing a sleepy grin after all. “…Sans?”

“ ‘Cause we’d have to go through Hotland and I ain’t ever going near there again.”

“Wha-what happened?” You ask without hesitation. A second later, you regret pushing the conversation. Sans may not want to talk about this--- thus, you’re surprised when he starts the washer with a sigh and begins to speak.

“I… used to work at the lab in Hotland. Worked my way to bein' right under my dad. Everything was going great.... Then I met Red.”

You shuffle closer, attentive.

“Red… was the best thing to happen to me,” Sans smiles. “It was like… walking onto a beautiful foreign planet. My whole world, my whole sky, lit up. But then….” Sans frowned. “My coworkers found out.”

“Oh, Sans,” You whisper. “They didn’t like you dating a guy, did they?”

“What?” Sans stares. “Oh, no, that’s not a problem down here. It’s a whole other thing. Red’s a Chroma Skeleton, a species of skeleton that’s really good at magic. They take pride in that and are named after a shade of their Soul color. When they Master their magic, they take on the general name for their Soul color.”

“So, Red’s Soul… is red,” You note. “So what?”

Sans sighed again, skull seeming to age. “In Humans, Red is Determination, but in Monsters, Red is Cancellation and by extension, The Void, a contradictory realm, because while it’s empty, there’s still things in it, things Red can summon, things that can only destroy. The Void as a whole is something no other monsters really understand, so they fear it; they fear Red and… that fear turns into hate.”

“...Oh,” You reply, voice soft. You can already see where this is going.

“A senior executive caught us in my office foolin' around and shit went downhill from there,” Sans continues. “They tried to just say it was for “indecent misconduct” and yeah, there is punishment for that, for what we did, but what they gave me was punishment reserved for people breaking high level NDAs or lyin' to the King. They took everything from me--- awards, credentials, access, everything. They were punishing me for treatin' Red like a Monster and not some sort of mistake, like nearly everyone else does.”

“Gods, Sans,” You step closer and wrap arms around his massive stomach. “I’m so sorry you and Red had to go through that.”

Sans hugs you close. “My dad tried to fight for me, but he couldn’t outvote them. On top of that, I got into a fight with my little brother. He said I couldn’t give up my career for Red. I told him, ya can always build up a new career, but ya don’t abandon someone ya love. He just… didn’t get it. I don’t think he hated Red like everyone else, but he was always weary of him. It was just easier for me to move out.”

You hold Sans closer and he responds in turn.

“It is how it is,” he continues. “We make do with my dad’s money. Red doesn’t even have to work, but, it just makes him feel useful and for some reason, most Monsters in Snowdin don’t have a problem with Red, so it’s easy enough for him to get little jobs around town. And yeah, I know we could move outta The Shed whenever, but…” Sans’ teeth shift in thought. “I moved out so quick and it was right there and… Red and I have gone through _so much stuff_ and worked out _everything_ in that shed… and then I met another great person and she more or less moved in when she coulda just got her bed fixed forever ago,” he kisses the top of your head. “It just holds a lot of good memories.”

You blush as he kisses your head again and squeezes you closer. “Well, then, if you don’t use the money to move out, what do you do with it?”

“Buying equipment mostly,” Sans answers. “I got a few connections at the lab, lower ranked colleagues that, uh… _trade unnecessary equipment in exchange for monetary gain that aids them in their personal pursuits.”_

“...Right.” You give a small smirk.

“And Red handles the food and anything The Shed needs.”

“Hm,” You tap your chin. “I guess it’s only fair that I pitch into The Shed’s well-being, too.”

“No,” Sans gives your nose a poke. “You really should be getting a new bed frame. The cot ain’t gonna hold all three of us forever.”

“.…What if I just got us a stronger frame for the cot?”

Sans’ sockets lidded..

“What?” You question. “You know, I still use my apartment, I just… prefer to sleep in your bed at night, that’s all….” You look away, blushing.

“Sleep, sure,” Sans teases, hands slipping to your waist. He leans down and kisses you, slow and deep. “We gotta be careful not to break the poor thing, though. Good thing we got options, right?” He heaves you atop the washing machine.

“Sans!” You yelp as he pulls you closer, right to the edge of the washer. You purr a bit at the vibration, leaning into Sans rib cage.

“Damn, ya got the most sensitive pussy, ya know that?” the skeleton chuckles before leaning up and licking your chin. “Then again all you got on is a little skirt and panties. I bet you can feel _everything_ through those.” He pulls you forward just a bit and your sex presses more into the rumbling machine.

“Ah…” You breath at the sensation.

“Hmmm,” Sans growls as he pulls out his blue cock. His tall enough to reach your clit, pulling away your panties and pressing his tip to your nub. Your head tosses back with a moan as he rubs your for a few minutes before pushing inside. You moan louder, fingers digging into his shirt as he begins to pump into you while being careful not to push you back too far. He still wants the washing machine to vibrate through your lower lips.

You continue to lean forward while you hum at the slow thrusting pace of Sans’ cock and the vibrating machine. A few minutes into the lulling vibrations, the washer pauses for a moment. There are a few clicks and the vibration comes back faster and harder. You shoot straight up, surprised by the sudden increase in shaking as well as pleasure.

Sans only snickers, starts to increase the speed and depth of his thrusting.

You hold onto him tighter as his cock and the machine assaults your wet, begging sex.

“Ah! Sans! More!” You moan, clenching to his jacket tighter. “Ah, yeah! So close!”

“Hold on, baby,” Sans grumbles, thrusting faster and harder. “Daddy’s almost there. Fuck….”

“Ah, Sans! Come inside of me!” You beg. “Come inside of me, please!”

“Ah, fuck! What do ya want me to do, baby?”

“Come! Inside of! ME! OH, GODS!” You scream, back bending as you come a waterfall, covering Sans’ cock and the edge of the washing machine.

“Fuck, so warm,” Sans growls as he comes with a loud groan.

You close your eyes, focus on the feeling of his warm, blue seed filling you. “Ah… Sans….”

The Skeleton smirks as he reaches down to tug down your panties. “Welp, since we’re here, let’s get these cleaned, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy how Sans seems to always have something clever to say at the end of some of these chapters. Such a smart boi =3


	16. Voyeuristic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeking in on some Chilled Bones
> 
> Voyeurism   
> Master and Pet  
> Public sex, kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Love Day everyone! As a Love Day gift, I'm giving you two extra chapters for a total of four chapters today! I love you! =D

You stretch and yawn as you stroll into work. With Thistle back, you had returned to your daily work schedule of working days while Thistle handled the late evening crowd. You open the door to the bar, still empty, lights off so a dim shadow is cast over the booths and counter.

The silence is calming, aside from soft murmuring coming from the back.

You edge your way to the door of the backroom and peek into the window. Your body heats up, eyes widening.

Thistle is bent over a stack of palettes, no shirt on, his pants pulled down to his ankles. Canary was thrusting behind him, the distinct sound of bone slapping fiery skin echoing form the room. Thistle cries out with each slap, Canary’s skull holding a long smirk. His voice is muffled, but still decipherable.

“Ah, do you like, my little rabbit? Does it feel good when I fuck your tight ass with my big cock?”

“Hn, yes! Yes!” Thistle moans, back bowing at each slap of his ass. “Ah! Ah! Oooh! Ahhhh!”

Canary pulls out and yanks Thistle upward, turning him onto his back. He pulls off the Elemental’s pants, freeing his legs, which the skeleton tosses over his shoulders. Canary then takes up his cock and pushes back inside of Thistle, making the Elemental cry out again. Smirking, Canary leans over Thistle, planting his hands on either side of his heaving chest, forcing the Elemental to curl up, his legs still tossed over the Skeleton’s shoulder joints. Canary begins to speed up his thrusting, shaking the stack of palettes the two are fucking on.

“Ah! Canary! Gods!” Thistle cries. “Fuck, yes!”

“Yes, you love this, don’t you!?” Canary yells. “Love having my cock destroy your little tight ass. I bet you _cannot wait_ for my seed to fill you up, can you?”

“I can’t! Please!” Thistle begs. “Come inside of me!”

“Come inside of me, _what?”_

“Come inside of me, Master!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please! Please come inside of me, Master!”

“Hrm, ah! Here you are my… little…. rabbit!” Canary screams, pushing one last time into Thistle and erupting inside of him.

“Ah! Master!!” Thistle screams, arching up and coming moments later, coating Canary’s shirt.

“Mmm… bad little rabbit, making such a big mess,” Canary smirks, straightening up, causing Thistle’s legs to slip away. The skeleton pulls off his soiled shirt and tosses the piece of clothing to the floor.

Thistle sits up and Canary catches him in a passionate kiss

You step back from the window, wet and hot, but happy that the two seem to be on better terms. You’re about to head to the bathroom to tidy up a little when you hear Canary moan.

Curious, you step back to the window and find Thistle running his tongue over Canary’s rib cage. Canary holds Thistle close before opening his sockets and catching your eye.

Panicking, you step back, aim to turn around, when Canary holds up a hand and… motions for you to come in?

You gulp, surprising yourself when you push open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, whatever will you do, do ho ho ho!
> 
> Also, yes, Thistle's pet name is Rabbit.


	17. Breast Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canary has a fun time with your chest
> 
> Master and Pet  
> Threesome  
> Breasts being fucked  
> Public Sex (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Love Day Present

“Look here, my little rabbit. A little mouse was watching.”

Thistle glances back at your heated face. “Well, well. What should we do with the little mouse, Master?”

Canary smirks. Well, I’ve never trained a mouse before. Let’s see if she can learn. Come here, mouse.”

You gulp, but walk forward, standing beside Canary.

“Knees,” Canary points to the floor.

You lower yourself to your knees.

“Good girl,” Canary smirks. “My little rabbit, get behind her. Hook your arms around her and let her rest against you.”

“Of course, Master,” Thistle smiles as he slides off the palette. He walks behind you, comes to his knees and hooks his arms around yours at the elbow. He pulls backward and you rest against his cool chest.

“Very good,” Canary purrs, stepping closer to you. He leans down and begins to unbutton your shirt. Your breasts escape from their confines with a jiggle. “Beautiful,” Canary whispers as he pumps his sun yellow cock in his hand. “Yes, I’m going to enjoy fucking these.”

Your body shivers as Canary strokes one of your breasts, thumbs your sensitive nipple. You close your eyes at the gentle whisper of his phalanges before his voice calls out to you.

“Little mouse,” he starts. “Tell me you want me to fuck those breasts of yours.”

You moan as he yanks on a nipple. “Ah… uh.. Pl-please… I… I want you to fuck my breasts, please.”

Canary smirks and squats a little to line his cock up with you cleavage. Since your hands can’t reach, Thistle uses his to lift your breasts towards Canary’s penis, which slides in between your mounds.

“Ah, so warm,” Canary groans as he begins to slide up and down. “Hm… Do you like that, little mouse?”

“Y-yes,” You blush. Canary’s cock is slick and wet from his time with Thistle, but somehow that just makes the rubbing all the more incredible, the pleasure increasing when Canary tells Thistle to push your breasts closer together.

“Hm, yes, there is it,” Canary moans, tongue hanging from his fanged mouth. “Perfect just like that. My little rabbit, play with her nipples a bit. I want to hear her moans.”

“Of course, Master,” Thistle purrs and begins to stroke your nubs.

Your back bows as your cry out against him. The cry turns into a low moan when Thistle runs a cool tongue over your neck, then nibbles your ear. He flicks your lobe with a tongue every few seconds.

“Hm, yes, her moans are beautiful,” Canary whispers, speeding up his thrusting.

You can see his cock dripping. “Are you… are you going to come on my breasts?”

“Of course,” Canary’s answers with a lidded gaze. He reaches down and joins Thistle in rubbing your breasts, tugging on your nipples.

You moan at the harsh pulling, at the cock rubbing between your trembling breasts.

“Ah, I’m so close, my little mouse,” Canary groaned. “Ah, yes, I’m going to come on these tits! They’re all… _mine!”_ Canary shouts as his cock explodes, covering your breasts with yellow seed.

With a sigh, Canary smirks down at you and Thistle. “Such good pets you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you are Canary's little mouse =3


	18. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get caught with Thistle by Canary, but maybe you can make this work in your favor...
> 
> Caught in the act!  
> Important Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Love Day Present

You have the “honor” of going home with Thistle for lunch during a slow day at work.

Of course, his idea of lunch is different from yours.

The moment the door to the cottage closes, he pulls you into his arms and gives you a deep kiss.  
”Thistle!!” You spit, trying to pull away. “We can’t just--- Can you at least ask first!? No, wait, Canary has to---”

“I can’t help it!” Thistle replies, breath heavy. “Since that day in the backroom, all I can think about is how good you fucking taste, these fucking breasts of yours.” He pulls you close again, gives one of your breasts a healthy squeeze.

“Th-Thistle!” Your eyes close as his long fingers squeeze one of your mounds again. Your hands slide up his arms, wrap around his neck, prompting him to lean forward and kiss you again. Your bodies melt into each other as you kiss and rub. Clothes come unbuttoned and unzipped.

Soon, you’re being pulled into Thistle’s naked lap as he falls back into an arm chair. You two kiss again, let your bodies engulf each other in the cool heat. Hands explore, lips roam, your sex becomes damp, aware of the cock rubbing against you.

You know you should stop; Canary has more or less “forbidden” you two from fooling around without him and Thistle hadn’t ask Canary nor you for any one on one time. In fact, at first you think he’s just being over dramatic about “not being able to help himself,” but for the past few days after the threesome in the backroom, you have noticed his eyes lingering on you, his hands caressing your waist or hand when he strolls by. You wonder if Canary’s scent is driving him wild (you know the scent perks up Red, who always wants to outdo his brother). The idea that Canary had had you and not him, was that what drove Thistle so much to have you--- to sink his cock into your wet tunnel, to clamp down on a wanting nipple, to roam hands over your body, squeezing your ass, rubbing your clit?

Sweat begins to pour from your body, despite the coolness of Thistle’s fog. You hold on close as he thrust like mad into you. He’s on the brink of coming when you hear a familiar, “Well, well, well.”

Both you and Thistle freeze, listening to a door close, the boot laden footsteps approach.

“You two certainly are like mice and rabbits: always fucking,” Canary announces as you two pull apart and stand up to the towering skeleton. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“He---”

“I just---”

“I mean, I tried to---”

“She even told me---”

"Enough,” Canary snaps. “Mouse, for now, go home. I see Rabbit still has some lessons to learn.”

You blink. “Lessons to….” You snap around at the Elemental. “Did you use me again!?”

“No!” Thistle holds up his hands. “I really didn’t this time!”

Canary yanks Thistle around by the chin, forcing him to look into smoldering pinpoints. “Use her for what?”

Thistle gulped. “I… I used her to piss ya off… so you would punish me--- but that was only the first time! This time---”

"Quiet.”

Thistle goes silence.

Canary lets go of Thistle’s chin and cups his own in thought. “This is quite… _interesting,”_ he muses. “So, you have been getting into trouble on purpose in order to receive punishment. I suppose I was too caught up in my own feelings to notice your deceit. Who would have thought, though,” the skeleton gives a long grin. “That "big bad Thistle" enjoys being tied down and denied release over and over for days on end? That he loves being teased to the brink of insanity? However… I cannot forgive you for using others in such a way. But, how does one punish someone who enjoys punishment?”

“Um, may I suggest something, Master?” You speak.

Canary sockets you. “Speak, Mouse.”

“Well, you could just... _not_ punish him.”

Thistle’s flames lighten in shock at Canary grins.

“Of course!” the skeleton laughs. “The best way to punish someone who enjoys punishment is _not to punish him._ It’s so simple that I overlooked it as an option completely. Well, my dear Rabbit,” Canary grins. “It appears that for now, you can run wild and free! I do hope you enjoy all the freedom, despite knowing _nothing_ will come of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want it to be known that I don't hate Underfell Grillby. I really don't! I have no idea why he's getting the short end of the stick so much in this story! Maybe because he's the inherently smug guy and you always want to see those guys get knocked down a few pegs? I don't know, but I really don't hate him! I Promise!


	19. Shoulder Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gives you something precious.
> 
> Important talk  
> Marking  
> Mentions of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Part of the The Love Day gift.

You walk into the shed with a sigh.

“Long time, no see,” came a gruff voice from the cot.

Red was sitting up, dirty magazine in hand.

“Oh…. Hey,” You give a shy wave.

“Had fun with mah brother?”

You shuffle on your feet. “Crimson, if it bothers you, I won’t go over there anymore. I mean, I’m not even sure how I got caught up with them. It sort of just… happened?”

“I mean… I have been there on part of the ride,” Red blushes, setting the magazine on his lap.

You walk over and sit on the edge of the cot. “Are you all right? I mean, you, uh… have you talked to Canary since… you… uh….”

“Not really,” Red admits. “I mean… it was just… a weird sexual experience, that’s all.”

You tug at the zipper of his jacket. “Do you want me to stop going over there?”

“No, I just….” Red trailed. “I mean….”

“Crimson,” You reach up and stroke his cheekbone. “What’s bothering you? I know you and Sans said you were okay with me being with other monsters, but I can’t do that if you’re really not okay with it. It’s not fair to you at all. So please, just talk to me.”

Red sighed. “I… Is mah brother… better than me?”

“Better? You mean at sex?” You question. “Well, I can’t compare you two because you have different approaches to sex. You’re… much more personable. You like having deeper connections with your lovers. Canary likes being in control of the situation, to the point where he’s “Master.” And, yeah, that’s hot, but it’s not very… compassionate. Not like you are,” You smile. “So, you’re both amazing in what you do.”

“Oh.… Okay,” Red nodded.

“Is that what’s been bothering you?” You ask. “Did you think I thought Canary was better in bed?”

Red blushes.

“Oh, Crimson,” You lean over and kiss his cheekbone. “Love, I have never thought that. All of you bring me a different experience. Like I said, you’re all amazing at what you do.”

Red gives a shy smile.

You hold his hand. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better about this? I don’t want you to ever think I’m with someone else because I think they’re better than you.”

“Well…” Red looks away for a moment. “Hrm, okay… Come ‘ere.”

You crawl into his lap. Red sits up a bit and leans forward to kiss you on your neck.

“Hm….” You purr. “Oooh.”

His tongue glides over your neck and shoulder before his fangs begin to nibble on you. “I wanna claim ya,” Red whispers. “I want everyone t’know ya mine.”

“Ooh, Crimson….” You shiver. “Claim me, Crimson.”

“Ya want everyone t’ know yer mine?” his voice is a deep rumble in your ear.

“I do,” You whisper.

His fangs glide over your neck to the other shoulder. His tongue slides over the skin, his fangs press into the flesh, before parting and biting down.

You cry out, arc into Red’s embrace as his fangs sink into your neck, as blood drips down your shoulder. There’s an odd mix of pain and pleasure pulsing through your body that vanishes seconds after Red removes his fangs and licks the wounds, coaxing them to heal.

You slouch into Red’s embrace, happy for the mark, happy that he loves and trust you enough to give you something so precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a good chapter to end The Love Day gift on. You'll still be able to fool around, but Red can be more confident in knowing that no matter what, you'll always be his. =3
> 
> Tomorrow, we go back to two chapters, just to keep things consistent, then next week, back to two on Monday and Friday and one on Tuesday-Thursday. 
> 
> Lastly, I'm having trouble writing on anything else at the moment. I think it's because that even though these chapters were typed up last month, I still do some editing right before posting them and my brain is like "well, we wrote today, so we don't need to do any more writing!" To be honest though, I like the idea of taking a month or two to write up a story and type it up, then presenting it the following month. It gives chapters time to set, so when I go to do a final edit, I spot things easier. I'm not rushed through the week to type up a chapter before the update day, because it's already written up. 
> 
> The downside of course is that this slows down how fast I can put out stuff (aside from drabbles, because those are like, 100 words a pop) but it's so much less taxing on me over all that I'm willing to just accept it. That said, I'll be working on Invoketale next month. If it's ready by April, I can post how many chapters a day to make it last through most of April. However, if it's not ready by April, it'll have to wait til July because during May and June, my husband and I are doing a major move (like, another country major move), so I need to focus on that for a while. So during May and June, no updates. (However, if the second scenario happens, I can still do drabbles during April to give you guys something to read =3)
> 
> That said, I'm thinking maybe the Discord group should wait til after the move. It doesn't seem fair to open it, be involved for only two months and then vanish for two months. I just don't like the idea of being out of contact for so long with that sort of thing. It's definitely something I still want to do though and thanks to everyone who's shown interest.
> 
> For now though, let's just focus on smut. =3


	20. Naughty Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gives you a box with a surprise
> 
> Nurse roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today!

Sans creeps into the shed just as you slip out of the shower. He has a box in his hands and a long grin on his face as he closes the door.

You smile. “Whacha got there?”

Sans shuffles over and holds out the box to you.

You drop your towel, as you’re used to being naked around the skeleton, and open the box. Something white is folded up inside. Curious, you walk over to the cot and put the box down. You then pull out the folded material.

A long shirt?

You look down at the box. A folded white hat, white socks and glove, various pieces of… nurse’s equipment? They’re too large to be real.

…So, a nurse outfit with props?

…Oh.

You smirk and slip on the white shirt, then the hat, socks and gloves. You then pick up the stethoscope. “Good morning, Mr. Skeleton. Ready for your check up?”

Sans gives an eager nod.

“Well, have a seat--ah, but first, remove your clothes so we can do a full check up,” You smile.

Sans blushes, but removes his coat, shirt, shorts and undies. He sits down on the cot and slips out of his slippers and socks.

“Very good,” You settle into Sans’ lap. “Now, let’s take a look.” You put on the stethoscope and press the cool, metal end to Sans’ ribs. “Hm, hm. Very good… Yes, you have a very sexy Soul indeed.” You stand up and lower the stethoscope to your shoulders. You then reach into the box and pull out a tongue depressor.

“Say “Ahh!”” You request.

Sans opens his fanged mouth and a long blue tongue slips out. “Ahhh!”

You press the depressor on his tongue just a bit. “Hm, very good. A nice, talented tongue and the sexiest little fangs.”

Sans runs his long tongue over your fingers with a smirk.

You smile back. “Now, let’s test those reflexes,” You continue, tossing the depressor into the box. You then lean forward and rest your hands on his femurs. “Let’s see what happens when I do this.” You run a finger around the rim of his pelvis.

Sans moans a little and blushes.

“Good. And here?” Your finger runs down the front of his coccyx.

“Fuck,” Sans curses under his breath. A trail of blue magic begins to slide down his spine to the front of his pelvis.

“Very good,” You purr, running your finger to the front of his pelvis. Your stroke the crest, the holes, watch as a thick, arctic blue cock forms. “Perfect,” You smile, straightening up. “You have perfect reflexes,” You smile and crawl into the cot behind him. “Now, let’s check your spine alignment. Oh, but we also need to make sure your magic output is good. How about you stroke yourself for me? I’ll be able to look at your spine and magic output all at once from back here.”

“Yes, m’am,” Sans nods as he takes his cock in his hand and begins to masturbate. You begin massaging the neck of his spine, rubbing the vertebrae and stroking the discs. Sans hums as you move lower and lower, his hand speeding up.

“Your spine has such a lovely alignment,” You purr. “So strong and straight with just the lightest curve. Now, let’s check how well you react to sensation while I’m back here.” You lean forward and kiss his spine up and down, making Sans shiver and moan again. A moment later, you run your tongue down his vertebrae and Sans arcs forward at the touch.

“Fuck!” he curses, hand pumping faster.

“Very good,” You reply. “Your ability to feel even the tiniest sensations is top notch. Now, how are we doing in the front?” You lean over his shoulder. “Oh my….”

Sans’ cock is dripping, glowing brighter now that he’s closer to climax.

“Hmmm, very good,” You smile.

“Ah…sorry… I always take so long,” Sans pants.

“Oh, now, don’t apologize,” You kiss his round cheekbone. “You take all the time you need.”

Sans leans back and kisses you, pressing small fangs to your lips. Moments later, his tongue slips into your mouth, battling yours for a few minutes before pulling away. “Sorry, nurse,” he breaths against your lips. “You already checked out my tongue.”

“Hm, it’s all right, Mr. Skeleton,” You smile. “The more tests we do, the better overall picture we get. Now, let’s work on this guy down here.” You grin, reaching down to Sans’ balls. You begin to fondle them, rolling them in your hand, squeezing and tugging on them a bit, making Sans hitch breathes and groan. He leans back a bit, sockets closed, fangs shivering in delight as his orgasm draws closer and closer.

“Ah, hn! Nurse, I’m… I’m going to---Ah!” Sans cries, spine bowing as his cock squirts bursts of seed, the streams arching backward and landing on Sans’ quivering hand that’s slowing to a stop. He sighs, shaky smile growing on his skull. “Ah…how was that, Nurse?”

“Perfect,” You smile as you pull out some napkins from the box. You clean up Sans’ hand and cock, then help him lay back on the bed. “How are you feeling, Mr. Skeleton?”

“A little tired….”

“That’s understandable,” You smile. “Some of the tests can be draining. You take a nap for now and when you wake up, we’ll continue the check up.”

“Continue?” Sans questions.

“Yes,” You nod. “We’ve only seen how your cock reacts to _self-_ pleasure, but we have yet to see how well it reacts to pleasure you _receive_ from others--- and there are _a lot_ of different ways to give it pleasure,” You smirk. “It’s very important to do a full examination.”

Sans smiles. “Of course. Nurse knows best, right?”

“Right,” You grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good check up and tests for a clean bill of health! =D


	21. In the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an different perspective during some time with Red.
> 
> sex in front of a mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the week! Two chapters coming Monday!

“Gettin’ ready fer work?” Red’s deep voice calls from the bed. He looks rather scrumptious, lying on his side, naked with his skull propped up on his hand.

…Damn having to go work…

“That I am,” You say, looking yourself over in the full length mirror at the foot of the cot. You smooth down your shirt as Red rolls out of bed and lumbers over to you. His arms encircle you from behind and he nuzzles into your neck, the same side with the marking he had given you: two red hearts. Since being marked, Red has been far more hands on and takes any opportunity to touch you. While he nuzzles his neck, his hands trail up your sides, ending at your chest where he gives your breasts a hard squeeze. One hand trails down to your skirt, sliding underneath the plaid material and then under your sleek panties.

He begins to stroke your nub, squeezing your breast in a matching rhythm.

You sigh, undulating your hips against his fingers.

“Damn, look at ya,” Red growls against your neck.

You glance into the mirror, see your body pressed against Red’s, your hips rolling back and forth. You watch Red’s hand working under your skirt, the other squeezing at your breasts, the nipple hardening, peeking from under the thin material of your shirt. Your mouth is parted, breath heavy as the pleasure rolls through your body.

“Ya lookin’ like a little vixen, body rollin’ against mah fingers,” Red chuckles. He pinches your nipple, making you moan. “Unbutton yer shirt a little.”

Panting, you reach up to your top button and begin to unbutton your shirt until the piece of clothing is open wide enough for Red to slip his hand inside and grab your breast with bare bone. You moan, back arcing, arms reaching up, one encircling his skull. His tongue runs over the marking, drawing another moan and shiver from you.

“Look at how hard yer nipple is,” Red murmurs. “And, how wet ya are,” He lifts up your skirt.

In the mirror, you can see your hardened nipple swirling around as Red continues to massage your breast. You lower your gaze and see a small wet patch on your panties.

“This is what ya look like t’us, ya know that?” Red grumbles into your ear. “Ya big breasts, ya wet, little pussy, ya little vixen face beggin’ fer more. Can’t get enough of ya when ya look like this.” He coaxes you into a deep kiss while using one hand to lower your panties so he can slip his hard sex into your wet tunnel. Your hands lower to his wrists as he beings to thrusts, his claws digging into your skin.

“Fuck, so tight, so hot,” Red groans. “Ya look so hot, baby.”

You open your eyes and see your reflection: Your breasts bounce with each impact of Red’s pelvis, juice dripping from your sex.

“Yeah, that’s why I can’t get enough of ya,” Red grins, pumping harder. “S’why we can’t resist ya. You look so beautiful when ya gettin’ fucked. Ya look so… ah fuck! Fuck!” Red cursed, coming inside of you. The feel of his warm seed pushes you over the edge and you drench his cock in your wetness.

Red wraps his arms around you and kisses you again, slow and deep, the mirror reflecting the loving afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Red. He's so romantic sometimes. =3


	22. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a phone from Sans and Red, then get an unexpected message.
> 
> Sexy talks over the phone (bondage included)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on our normal schedule, so two updates today!

Yesterday, Red and Sans had given you a gift: a cute blue and red flip phone. You appreciate the gift and tell them not to worry about the Underground still being behind in technology. You sort of enjoy the nostalgia of having such a niche phone.

While getting used to navigating the phone, the device vibrates, surprising you. There’s a speech bubble at the corner of the screen.

When you go to the home screen, you see the option to open a text message.

-Is this Mouse?

-Depends. Is this Canary?

-Is that any way to greet your Master?

-Only if I don’t know if it’s you or not.

-How many monsters address you as Mouse?

…He has a point.

-I was just checking. All of you have cute names for me. Just a few days ago, Red started calling me vixen.

-I suppose he does have a point there. When left to your own devices, you can be quite enthralling.

-Well, thank you.

-However, I prefer you more as a mouse. You’re far more appealing when you’re detained.

-Detained?

-I was quite turned on when Thistle had you present your breasts to me for marking.

-Oh, I see.

-If I had you to myself that day, I would have done far more.

…Oh.

-Like what?

-I would have used an actual rope.

-Seriously?

-Oh, yes. I would have tied your arms behind your back, then proceeded to use more rope to perk up those breasts of yours. Of course, I would also tie you against, say a tree, to keep you upright. Perhaps the same tree I fucked you against when we first met.

Your face heats up at the memory.

-And perhaps I would have gagged you as well.

-Why would you do that?

-To make you all the more helpless, little mouse.

-Oh.

-Yes, I’d want you completely at my whims, little mouse. Tied up, gagged, exposed. Helpless. Legs spread, breasts on display, all for me.

-Then what would you do?

-Well, now that you’re detained, I’d take my time with you. Nice and slow, until you’re crying for me.

-You would make me cry for you?

-For me, for my cock or pussy, for the pleasure only I can give you. When I’ve gotten my fill of your begging, I would give you what you want. I wouldn’t stop until I was satisfied, however.

-So, even if I can’t bear anymore, you’d still keep going?

-Of course. You are a mouse. Your purpose is to be toyed with and then eaten. In other words, to be teased, then fucked, senseless, if need be.

-But if you do that, you might break this little mouse.

-Nonsense. For one, I take after care very seriously. Even when I was punishing Thistle, I made sure to care for him afterwards and I plan on doing the same after his non-punishment punishment is over.

-He’s gotten a little cranky. Are you almost done “not” punishing him?

-I will be in time. Also, do not interrupt when I am listing things.

-I’m sorry, Master.

-Good girl. Now, secondly, you should know I do not pick weak pets. The fact that you were still awake after our meeting in the woods, as well as being able to endure my brother and his lover, prove to me that you are strong enough to handle more extremes.

You blink.

-...Is that a compliment?

-Oh. Well… it was not an insult.

You roll your eyes. Giving compliments without sex occurring first doesn’t appear to be Canary’s strong point.

-Thank you for the compliment.

-You are wise to thank me. I do not make compliments often or lightly!

You roll your eyes again before the phone vibrates once more.

-Have a ~~nice~~  productive day, little mouse.

You giggle.

He’s trying at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cute seeing Canary trying hard to be a little softer towards you.


	23. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red punishes (?) you.
> 
> Bare butt spanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count them off ;3

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know how this happened!”

“Babe, s’okay.”

“But I got you so excited. You’ve never been to a Mettaton play.”

“True, but at least they let us trade tha tickets.”

“Yeah, for ones for a show a week from now. I just can’t believe I got the dates mixed up like that!” You sit on the cot, body sinking as you rest your head on a thigh-propped hand. “I must have entered the date wrong on my phone somehow.”

Red goes over to the table. “Babe, don’t worry ‘bout it. We got tickets for a new show. I’ll write it on the calendar, okay?” He picks up a marker and scribbles in the show time on the correct date (while you glance down at the tickets to double check).

“There, see? S’fine,” Red smiles and walks over to you to sit on the cot.

“I really am sorry,” You continue, voice low. “I just can’t imagine how I screwed up like that.”

“Hey, ya been busy at the bar, what with Met’s new season startin’ and people pourin’ in fer after show drinks,” Red notes. “Ya just a little tired is all.”

“I guess,” You sigh, standing up to slip out of your long, black dress. “I just wish I could make it up to you.”

“Hrm, well….” Red trails, reaching up to rub your ass. “ If ya feel that bad, maybe ya could use a little…punishment.”

“Wha-” SMACK “OH!” You jump at the hard slap on your ass. Before you can get your bearings, Red slaps your ass again, making you yelp and jump once more.

“Crimson!” You cry as the hulking skeleton grabs then pulls you over his lap.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

“Oh, Crimson!” You moan, body bowing with each sharp impact.

“Now, now,” Red grins. “This is yer punishment, ain’t it? You really shouldn’t be enjoyin’ yaself so much, should ya?” He laughs, deep and gritty. “Or maybe you like this type of punishment?”

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

You hiss, baring your teeth. You squirm as Red continues the punishment, your ass growing tender with each intense smack to your cheeks.

“Hrm, yer ass jiggles with each hit.”

SMACK!

“Ah!”

“Such a nice, tone ass.”

SMACK!

“AH! Crimson!”

“Hrm, yeah, jiggle that ass fer me. Hrm, let’s just….”

Cool air hits your cheeks and you realize Red has pulled off your panties.

SMACK!

AHH!

The sting is more fierce now.

“Count ‘em off, baby. Start from one.”

SMACK!  
”Ah! One!

SMACK!

“T-two!”

SMACK!

“Ah, Crimson!  
”Count it!”

SMACK!

“THREE, FOUR!”

SMACK!

“FIVE! OH, GODS, CRIMSON!!

“Ya little freak, enjoyin’ yer punishment like that,”Red grins, rubbing your stinging ass. “How am I ‘posed t’punish ya if ya like it?”

SMACK!

“AH!

“I don’t hear no number.”

SMACK!

“AH! S-SIX, SEVEN!

“Good girl.”

SMACK!

“AH, EIGHT!

“SMACK!”

“NINE!”

“Heehee.”

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

AH, AH! I CAN’T--- AHHH, CRIMSON!”

“Aww, did we lose count?” Red teases, fanged grin growing. “I guess you’ll just have t’start over.”

“Th-that’s not fair,” you groan as your body slumps over his lap, ass stinging.

“Aw, poor vixen,” Red rubs your ass. “Well, now I know how to make this a punishment fer ya.”

You twist your head to look up at him, eyes wide “Wh-what?”

Red raises his hand. “Start over from one and, this time, try t’keep up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping you can keep up.


	24. Slow Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Sans release some tension
> 
> Massage  
> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One fluffy chapter coming right up =3

Sans sighs at the table in the corner of The Shed. You notice he had been sitting there all day, from the moment you had left for work to the time you had come back. He’s still scribbling away at what you think are equations for something complicated. You roll off the cot and approach him, then rest your hands on his tense shoulder joints and begin to massage them.

Sans murmurs but doesn’t stop writing, pausing only to do some mental math before his pen flares across the paper again.

You continue the massage, working up to Sans’ cervical vertebrae, pressing your thumbs into his spine, then relieving the pressure. Your fingers stretch up to his lower jaw, tracing the underside of the smooth bone.

Sans’ breath seems to catch in his mouth, but he continues writing. You move your thumbs to the base of his skull, where the large sphere connects to the spine. You hold gentle pressure there for a moment, before loosening your hands, making him release a long sigh. You move your hands up to his head, pressing into the back, then the temples.

His pen starts to slow down.

You lean forward, press your lips into the crown of his skull. You keep your kisses slow, but sweet, trailing them up and down his skull as your hands trail down to his neck, then shoulders.  

Sans’ pen slows to a stop and he sighs again. His skull leans back as he releases another long sigh and you can feel the tension leaving his neck and shoulders. You trial your kisses down his forehead, his nose bone, but tease him a bit by not kissing his teeth. Instead, you reverse your path, ending at the back of his skull, burying the smooth bone in slow kisses. Your hands work on his shoulders before pulling down his lab coat, revealing a button up shirt. You press your fingertips into his spine, massaging the vertebrae and discs, pulling your kisses away to focus on the smaller bones.

Sans slips out of his coat, then unbuttons his shirt and does the same as he had with his coat so your fingertips can touch his bones without obstruction. You can feel the smoothness, the tiny scratches and dips as you squeeze and press.

Sans shivers and purrs, his spine melting at the release of the tension.

You bend forward and kiss his spine.

Sans murmurs, arcing a bit at the gentle butterfly kisses trailing up and down his upper spine. Your kissing turns into licking at the top of his spine, dotting around the base of his skull.

“Fuck,” Sans whispers, lifting his head, sockets closing.

Your tongue trails down his spine, fingers still massaging, slipping down to the top of his pelvis, fingers tracing along the crest through his shorts. His hips jerk with a groan. You smile at the reaction as you kiss your way back up. You give a few kisses to his shoulder blades before focusing on his ribs, giving them quick nips and licks.

Sans shivers, his hips jerking, spine arcing, head turning to the ceiling, releasing a long string of enchanting moans.

You make your way up to his skull and whisper, “Feeling more relaxed?”

He turns in his chair and his legs are able to spread a little wider.

Before he answers, you slip into his lap. Sans arms wrap around you as you lean forward and kiss his lower jaw, slow and deep. Again, you work your way down to his cervical vertebrae. Your fingertips grace his floating ribs before trailing down to his pelvis. You pull down his shorts, revealing more of his lower half. You suck on his neck as your fingers sliding down the iliac fossa and pubic bone.

“Hrm, baby,” Sans murmurs. His own hands slide under your shirt, his claws tickling you as they graze over your skin.

You trail your tongue downward to his clavicle and Sans takes the opportunity to nibble on your neck. You give a little moan, body arcing against his as he continues his nibbles and kisses. He holds you closer, indulging in the taste of your skin.

Your arms wrap around him in response and you two hold each other, tasting skin and bone.

“I love you,” he whispers. “Your taste, your scent, the way you feel against me, I love every inch of you.” He kisses you, slow and deep. You can taste the love on his tongue as he slides the magic muscle into your mouth. When he pulls his tongue away, his kiss remains, enduring like the love he has for you.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, what a sweet guy. <3


	25. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canary talks naughty to you and Thistle
> 
> Dirty talk/ insults  
> Threesome  
> Master and Pet  
> Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this one is probably one of my favorites. Enjoy! =D

After work, Canary had requested that you come home with him and Thistle. He had said he wanted to try something with you. After letting Sans and Red know you’ll be at Canary’s for the night, you follow the two monsters to their modest cottage.

As soon as the front door closes, Canary becomes Master.

“Rabbit, Mouse, follow me.”

You two nod and follow the skeleton into the bedroom. The bed is the centerpiece, housed between two black bedside tables and pushed against the back wall.

Master closes the door and glances back at you two. “Mouse, be a dear and pull down your panties.”

You nod and do as your told.

“On the bed now. Present yourself to me.”

Face hot, you crawl into the bed and raise your ass in the air.

Master pushes up your skirt.

You groan when he begins to stroke your nub.

“Do you like that, Mouse?” Master purrs.

“Ye-yes, Master. It feels good,” You answer, hips rotating against the movement of his thumb distal.

Master crawls into bed. “I wonder what you would like more, my tongue or my cock. Or maybe my clit rubbing against yours. My, I have so many options with you,” he smirks. “You’re so immodest, ready to take anything given to you. You’re like a little slut. Yes, I think that’s what I’ll call you tonight. Rabbit here can be the little whore. He’s already so hard just watching me stroke your cunt. Isn’t that right, little whore?”

Thistle nods, only able to pant as Master stroking your dampening sex.

“Hmm,” Boss hums, unzipping his leather pants.

In a moment, you feel his pussy press against yours, hot and wet. “Like that, little slut? Like my cunt rubbing against yours?”

“Ye-yes, Master,” You moan. “So good, so good!”

“Do you think we should let the whore join? He looks so lonely.”

You can hear the grin spreading on his skull.

“Or maybe, we should tease him more. Turn around, slut.”

Panting, you crawl in a semi circle to face your Master.

A bright yellow cock greets you.

Smirking, Master presses his cock to your lips. “Dinner time, slut.”

You open your mouth and engulf Monster’s dick. Warm, thin, but still weighty against your tongue. His seed taste a little sweeter than his brother’s. You hum around his cock, pulling a low moan from him.

“Ah, fantastic. Your slutty little mouth is amazing,” Master groans. “I bet you suck my brother’s dick all day, don’t you?” He takes hold of the side of your head, holding you in place as he fucks your mouth. “Like that? You love skeleton cock, don’t you? Little cock sucking slut. That’s what you are. A slut who loves swallowing cock. I bet you love it when your cunt is full of cock, too, don’t you? Shall we see how the slut likes being spit-roasted, my little whore?”

Thistle nods, panting and biting his finger so as to not touch himself until he’s ordered.

“Drop your pants,” Master orders.

Thistles complies, fiery sex springing free.

“Let me see you fuck her, whore.”

Thistle crawls into bed, and then crawls behind you. He rubs his cool cock against your pussy, making you moan around Master’s dick. He presses forward, hissing at your tightness, your wetness.

“Ah, look at that,” Master grins. “My whore fucking my slut. You’re both little sex addicts, you know that? You’ll spread our legs or open your mouth for anyone or put your dick inside anyone who ask, won’t you? Do you like this, little slut? Like having monster dick in your mouth and pussy? I bet a human male could never satisfy you like this. That’s why you let four different monsters fuck your pussy. You can’t get enough monster cock, can you?” Master starts thrusting faster. “I bet if you could, you’d let every monster with a dick fuck your cunt. Ah, but you don’t mind a little pussy on pussy action either, do you? You’d let any monster fuck you, wouldn’t you?”

You nod, sliding your tongue along Master’s thrusting cock, trying not to to gag at his sex pressing towards the back of your throat.

Meanwhile, Thistle is assaulting your pussy. He’s thicker than Master, (though not as thick as Red) and, of course, cooler to the touch, like water chilling in a sink. The more he pumps, the cooler he gets, but the chill feels good against the warmth of your tunnel and just makes you wetter.

You want to tell him to keep going, harder, faster, but Master’s spurs him on in your place.

“Does her cunt feel good, whore?”

“Ye… yes, master!

“Describe it for me.”

“So fucking hot and tight. Feels like she’s sucking me in.”

“She must want you to go deeper, then,” Master replies. “Go head. Let her feel every inch of that whore dick of yours.”

And Thistle presses deeper, making you groan around Master’s cock.

“Ah, she likes that,” he grins. “Harder, whore.”

You groan louder as Thistle continues, hitting your deepest regions.

“Are you close, my little slut?”

You nod, then are surprised when he slips from your mouth.

“Lean back, my little whore. Yes, sit down on the bed. Stay in his lap, slut. Yes, fuck her like that.”

You cry out as Thistle continues thrusting from his seated position under you, arms wrapped around your stomach. Eyes closed as the pleasure takes hold of you, you feel Master unbutton your shirt, exposing your breasts. Soon your nipples are kissing his.

“Oh, yes, you like some breasts play, too, don’t you?” Master smirks, pressing his breasts harder into yours. “You just love having this body of yours pleasured, don’t you?” he grins, pressing his pussy into yours. He begins to stroke your clit with his, making your moan. Between Thistle fucking your pussy and Master rubbing your clit and nipples, you’re drowning in absolute bliss.

“Oh! Ah, yes! More! So good, both of you… so good!” You yell.

“Just as I thought,” Master purrs, rubbing against your body. “You’re addicted to the pleasure that only a monster can give you. You’re a slut for monster dick and pussy. You can’t get enough of it.”

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’!” You scream, sliding up and down Thistle’s pounding cock as you rub against Monster’s pussy.

The two monsters groan and breath deep as they continue to enjoy your body, your pussy, you moans.

“Ah! I’m gonna come!” You cry.

“Yes, your little slut pussy is going to explode, isn’t it?” Master calls between pants.

“Yes, yes, yes!” You yell.

“Are you going to fill the little slut with your hot seed, whore?”

“Yes! Yes!” Thistle groans.

“Make her overflow with your seed, whore!”

“Fuck, YES!” Thistle bellows as his hot seed fills your pussy, the rush of his cum driving you to orgasm. Master moans along with you as he comes a moment later, coating your pussy with his wetness.

Thistle slides out of your tired sex and leans against the bed frame, letting your rest against his warm chest. Master piles on top of you.

“You both did very well,” Canary speaks. “Now, get some rest. I will clean you up in a moment.”

Thistle is already snoring and you find yourself following suit.

The last thing you remember is Canary stroking your thighs with a warm wet cloth, murmuring how proud he is of you for being such a good mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Canary praising his little pets as they fall asleep. As he cleans them up, he thinks their cute sleeping faces are the best thing to see. =3


	26. On All Fours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans does a little exploring.
> 
> Sex on all fours  
> Astronaut roleplay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I'm gonna give you two chapters. I think the last chapter deserves a day of its own. It is called Climax after all, hee.

You reach under the cot, fingers inches from the pencil you had been using to work on a word search. The pencil had rolled off the bed when you had left to use the bathroom (unlike Sans, Papyrus and you had a better relationship as “neighbor with toilet” and “human who needs to pee”). When you had returned, the pencil had vanished off the bed and the only place you could imagine the writing instrument could have gone was under the cot.

As you try to reach for the pencil, the door to The Shed opens and you hear the familiar shuffle of slippers.

“Hey, Sans.”

“Hey, Princess. Whacha doing?”

“Trying to… damn it… get this pencil. Hey, can you lift the cot with your magic? That would help me out a lot.”

“Hrm… yeah….”

“...Sans?”

He chuckles and you hear more shuffling, a grunt, the clack of bones on the floor.

“Sans, what are you---?” You stop short when you feel your skirt being lifted. Bones nudge your legs wider and you feel a familiar nudge against your panties. “Sa-sans! Wait, don’t--- not while I’m under the--- ooooooh!”

“Ahhh,” Sans breaths as he pushes his way inside. “Sorry, Princess. You were wiggling that ass and I just couldn’t help it.”

“Gods, I swear,” You groan. “You monsters have terrible impulse control--- _fuck_ \--- when it comes to sex. You see an ass or pussy and you just have to--- _ah!_ Rub it or fill it…oooh.”

“We ain’t called Monsters for nothing,” Sans chuckles as he takes long, slow strokes inside your wet tunnel.

“More like… _ahh_ … sex fiends,” You groan. You’re a little irritated because there’s nothing for your hands to grab. All you can do is curl them into fists when Sans hits a wonderful spot deep inside. “Oh, Sans… that’s so good.”

“Yeah, baby, ya like that?” Sans purrs.

“Gods,” You moan. “How in the world did we ever go to war when the sex is this good?”

“Hrm, we won’t fucking much back then,” Sans answers. _“Fuck, yeah…_ but if we had, I’m sure we’d still be on the surface.”

“Ahhh…. Hmm, why haven’t you gone to the surface?”

“Eh.” You can imagine him shrugging. “Paps and I wanted to… _fuck,_ to see the stars, but… _shit…. baby,”_ he starts pumping a little faster.

“Oh, I… ooooh, yessss! Ah, _yeah,_ you two had that big fight. That really… _oh gods…_ that really sucks.”

“Eh, ain’t no biggie,” Sans huffs. “I got ya, after all.” He speeds up a little more.

“Ah, Sans! Yesss!” You moan.

“My own little star. So beautiful, so hot. Fuck. Wouldn’t trade ya for anything.” Sans breathes deep. “I know I shouldn’t, but I do get a little jealous knowing someone else is enjoying this pussy of yours. Tell me you’re always gonna want me.”

“Oh, Sans! Always, always!” You moan, arcing a little.

“Ya gonna always want my cock?”

“Always, Sans!”

“Say it for me, baby.”

“I’m gonna always want your cock!” You cry. “So thick and hot! Fill me up with your seed, Sansy!”

“Ah, my little star wants some of this?” Sans pounds into you faster, slaps echoing around the room, wet and loud. “Ug, almost there, baby. Just a little longer.”

“Hm, you take your time, my little astronaut. You can explore---oh, gods!-- this star as long as you want!”

“OH, FUCK!” Sans cries, unleashing his seed, hot and fast.

“Oh, that’s right, my little astronaut!” You cry. “Mark your star, baby!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sans curses riding his orgasm out just as yours hits hard.

“Oh.. mmm! Yes! Yes!” You moan. “Ah…hmmm.”

“Fuck,” Sans pants. “Haven’t come that hard since my first time with Crimson.”

You chuckle. “I guess you just needed to hear the right name, my little astronaut.”

Sans swats your ass before pulling out.

You shiver when his seed leaks out before pulling yourself form under the cot. You’re surprised when Sans pulls you into his rib cage and kisses you, nice and deep.

“My little star,”he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting that both Sans and Red need a little reassuring that you're always going to want them, especially since they've done this before. I imagine it's because they go into a relationship knowing it's only temporary. However, they seem to really love you though and want to keep you, so I guess they want to make sure you feel the same. =3
> 
> Also, that's not how space travel works at all, lol.


	27. Hotel Lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canary and Thistle have come for a show....
> 
> Public Display of Affection  
> Touching and kissing in public  
> Quiet make out session  
> Master and Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for today!

Last night, you and Red had gone to see Mettaton’s show (unlike Sans, Red didn’t have a hard time dealing with Hotland). You two had a pleasant time together (though the time afterwards had been _far_ more pleasurable.).

You had come back to get a better look at the lobby of the resort. You had wanted to look at more of the details, like the gold leaf trim on the ceiling, the delicate cuts of the Mettaton statue that, according to Red, no longer squirted water on the floor. Some of the plants you had never seen before leaving the surface and while you admire the purple potted plant near the door the theater entrance, you hear a familiar voice.

“Well, hello, Mouse.”

You turn around. “Oh, wow….”

Canary is dressed in a slimming black dress, cut low to show off his cleavage. A long slit trails up one leg.

“You look beautiful,” You smile.

“Of course,” the skeleton smirks with a slight blush, hands on his hips. “However, you don’t appear particularly dressed for a show,” he points out.

“I’m just looking at the decorations,” You reply. “Red and I were actually here last night. Since you’re dressed up, I take it you and Thistle are out on date? Where’s he?”

“By the water fountain. Come,” Canary turns and you follow him to the fountain where Thistle is standing, dressed in a nice black suit with purple cuffs.

“Oh, Thistle. You clean up nice,” You speak

“Heh, thanks, squirt,” Thistle smirks.

“Well, I should let you two get on with your date,” You continue. “Have a nice time. See ya later.”

“Actually,” Canary purrs, freezing you to the spot. “We have some time before the doors open.” He sits down at the fountain’s edge. “Sit. Both of you.”

You two obey and you end up between the skeleton and the dry-ice monster.

Canary rest a hand on your thigh, almost bare because of your tiny skirt. He leans closer and places a kiss on your cheek, then neck, nuzzling your fangs against your skin.

“Oooh, ah… M-Master… someone might see,” you whisper.

“It’s all right. I know you can stay quiet. You’re a good little mouse, after all,” Master whispers. “Rabbit, would you like to join me?”

“Yes, Master,” Thistle nods.

Master smirks. “Go ahead. Enjoy her.”

“Thank you, Master,” Thistle replies before leaning over and kissing you on the lips before trailing down your neck.

“Ah…oooh, Thistle,” You purr, leaning against Master’s ribcage.

The skeleton leans down and kisses your cheek again, his fangs light against your skin.

“Ah, this isn’t fair,” You whisper as both monsters trail their fingers up your thigh and under your skirt. “Ah… mmm.”  You purse your lips to hold back a moan. You then grab for Thistle’s cock, evident in his pants by the growing tint. Fingers wrapped around him, you stroke.

Thistle growls against you, but thrust into your hand nonetheless.

“Look at my mouse and rabbit play with each other in public. How naughty,” Master smirks at you two. He leans into your ear and whispers, “Touch me.”

You reach up and take a handful of breast, squeeze and stroke, tug at his nipple.

“Mm, very good, Mouse.”

“Ah, hmmm… ooooh.” You groan. “We’re gonna get caught…. We shouldn’t….”

“We won’t,” Master reassures you, kissing your neck. “Just do as I say. Stay quiet and don’t make any large movements.”

You close your eyes, let the pleasure wash over you. The soft kisses, the strokes against you panties and thigh. A bony hand plays at your back while a fiery one snakes up your skirt and grasps one of your soft mounds. You squeeze and massage Master and rub Thistle faster and harder and they both give soft moans back, low, vibrating against your neck.

How long are you going to keep this up? You’re loud when you orgasm, there’s no way you can keep quiet when you come.

“Master, I….”

“It’s all right, little mouse,” Canary whispers as his hands pull away from your wanting body. Moments later, Thistle does the same, though he kisses your neck a moment longer.

You’re left wanting more, but at the same time, you’re grateful the pleasure is over.

“You did very well, Mouse. As did you, Rabbit,” Canary speaks. “I know I’m cruel to tease you,” he speaks at you. “But, I just cannot help but test you. I want to see how far you can go in this little threesome of ours--- and you have been perfect so far, my little mouse. I’m very proud of you.” He kisses your forehead and your face heats up.

“Ma-Master…,” You stutter, a bit embarrassed by his public display of affection.

Canary chuckles as Thistle prompts you into a sweet kiss of his own.

“So nice to see my pets getting along,” the skeleton smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and the collection will be complete! See you tomorrow!


	28. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All together now.
> 
> Group sex/ orgy  
> Brief Fellcest  
> Various pairings  
> Oral sex  
> Dirty talk/insults  
> Important talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!

Canary had invited you, Sans and Red over for dinner, much to your surprise. The invitation had come out of nowhere, but you’re happy for the get-together. The dinner had been great and you enjoyed all of your lovers interacting and getting along so well with each other.

After dinner, you help Canary and Thistle clean the dishes while Red and Sans lounge in the living room. Canary goes to give tea to the skeletons as you help Thistle finish up dessert--- brownies.

“Well, how about we give them a preview of dessert?” Thistle suggest.

Before you can respond, he’s unbuttoning your shirt, your breasts put on wobbling display. He then took some chocolate sauce and covered our breast in the chilled topping.

“Ah! Thistle!” You shiver.

“I know I should have asked, but I honestly wanted to surprise you that time,” the Dry-ice Elemental smirks. “Now, keep the rest entertained while I cut the brownies.”

You nod, prop up your breasts with your arms wrapped around your waist and head into the living rooms. “Boys,” You call. “Thistle wanted to give you a preview of dessert.”

The skeletons (Sans and Canary standing at the chair where Red is residing) give you wide stares before Red licks his fangs.

“Well, come here, baby. Let’s get a taste.”

You stroll over and slide into Red’s lap. He waste no time to run his tongue over your breasts, lapping up the chocolate sauce. Sans and Canary also waste little time joining in, Canary finishing his tea while Sans just sets his on the small table near the arm chair. The two lean forward and take up a nipple which they begin to suck and lick with enthusiasm. 

”Mm… yeah…,” You moan. “Does it taste good?”

“Fucking amazing,” Red murmurs against your cleavage.

You close your eyes, enjoy the feel of the magic tongues tasting your breasts. “Hm, yeah, just like that. That’s the spot.”

“Well, looks like you guys are really enjoying the preview,” Thistle announces as he comes in with a tray of brownies. He places them on the empty arm chair’s arm. “You can get the real thing over here, if you want,” he offers.

Sans and Canary stop tasting you, but Red is too into your breasts to want chocolate. He unzips his shorts and pulls out his cock, the long length pressing against your stomach. Caught in the bliss, you sit up on your knees, pull aside your panties and sink right down on his cock. You two moan before Red begins thrusting up into you.

Meanwhile, Sans, Canary and Thistle have a brownie while enjoying the show. Sans is already stroking his cock in full view of the other two Monsters. Thistle is soon doing the same after Canary gives him a nod before slipping down his dress to get better access to his breasts and clit.

Once Thistle is hard enough, he approaches Canary, who lets the Elemental warp an arm around him and use the other arm to lift up a leg and slide inside.

“Ah, Rabbit,” Canary groans, tossing his skull back as Thistle pumps away. “Ah, well, we mustn’t leave Sans alone. Big Brother, I’ll borrowing your boyfriend.”

“Go ahead,” Red grins, pulling you closer into his embrace. “Don’t want him to be left out of the fun.”

“Of course we don’t,” Canary smirks. “I would be a terrible host if my guests weren’t having fun.” He then lifts up a breasts to Sans. “Would you like a taste?”

Sans grins before walking closer. “Hm, never had a magic one before,” he muses before licking the nipple.

“Ahh,” Canary sighs. “Mm, does Crimson not give you any to taste? Well then, make sure to get your fill.”

Sans engulfs Canary’s breast as best he can, making the skeleton cry out in bliss.

“Oh, yes!” Canary cries. “You two are amazing!”

“Sounds like they’re havin’ a good time,” Red growls into your ear. “Ya enjoyin’ yaself, baby?”

“Gods, yes!” You moan, riding along Red’s cock as he pounds into you. “Fuck, Crimson! Fuck, yes! Don’t stop! I’m so close!”

“I couldn’t imagine stoppin’, baby,” Red grunts, driving deeper. “I’m so close, baby. I’m gonna fill ya up. Then we’ll see who else wants that pussy of yours. Uh, ah… ah, fuck!” Red curses as he comes. He gives your clit a few, hard strokes, driving you to orgasm.

“Gods! CRIMSON!” You scream as the pleasure assaults. “Fuck me more!”

“I’d love to, but I don’t wanna get greedy,” the hulking skeleton smirks. He glances back at the threesome.

Canary is still being pounded and sucked on and he’s enjoying every moment of the pleasure, skull tossed back, hips swaying, hand on Sans’ skull to coax him farther.

“Yes! I’m! Coming!” Canary screams as he juices squirts from his pussy.

Thistle pumps away for a few more seconds before filling Canary’s pussy with his seed with a moan, but Sans is still pumping.

“Let me assist you with that,” Canary offers as he gets on his hands and knees. He leans up and takes Sans into his mouth, engulfing him in one bite.

“Fuuuuck,” Sans whispers, taking Canary’s skull to guide him along his cock as he fucks his mouth. “Shit, Canary, you’re fucking mouth… so hot.”

Canary continues sucking Sans off, as you and Red leave the chair. A little shaky, you two walk over to the trio.

Thistle waste no time in pulling into his arms and kissing you while stripping off your clothing. He heaves you up into his arms and slides right in. Your legs and arms clamp around him, head tossed back in bliss as he pumps and kisses your neck and chest.

“Ah, Canary, don’t---” Red starts, but his brother has already grabbed his cock and started pumping. “Fuck, ya little slut,” he growls, hips thrusting towards his brother’s hand.

Canary continues sucking Sans off until the large skeleton comes with a low growl, his hands still on Canary’s skull, pressing him into the base of his cock, forcing him to swallow his seed.

Canary finishes without trouble before turning to his brother. “Forgive me,” he whispers. “I know it’s wrong, but just for tonight, let’s pretend we’re not brothers,”

“Fuck, Canary,” Red growls. “Shit, hurry up.”

Canary smiles before taking Red into his mouth.

“Fuuuuck,” Red sighs, sockets closing, skull rolling back. “Just fer tonight, ya little cock slut,” he warns, hips beginning to thrust again.

Meanwhile, Sans has gotten hard again as the sight of Canary sucking off his brother, at the sight of Thistle pounding your cunt raw. Hand stroking himself again, he decides to come over to you and Thistle and Thistle is happy to share you. He slides out and leans you into Sans’s ribcage so the skeleton can be inside seconds later.

“Ah, ooh! Sans!” You moan. “Oh, Gods…. Ah!” You cry out when Sans pulls out and Thistle takes a few pumps inside of you. “Thistle! Gods, you’re both so good! Please… I… I want both… both of you… fill me up!” You pant, riding away on the alternating cocks, tight cunt hot and pulsing.

“Fuck, and I thought Canary was a little cock slut,” Sans smirks. “But look at ya, begging for two dicks’ worth of seed. Don’t even care two monsters are fucking ya at once either. Say it. Tell us you like have two monster fucking at you at once.”

“I like it!” You groan, tongue hanging from your mouth as Thistle pounds into you. “I like… having two monsters… fuck me... at once!” You scream as you come.

“Ah, yes!” Thistle cries, exploding inside your pussy. He pulls out so Sans can sink inside and finish inside of you. Their seed mixes, hot and sticky.

As you come down from your high, you can hear Red grunting into his brother’s mouth.

“Like that, you little slut? Like your bother’s dick, little sicko? Want that cum, too, don’t ya?”

Canary nods, head bobbing back and forth.

“Hm, yeah, take it, ya little freak. Take yer brother’s cum!” Red roars and comes into Canary’s mouth.

Canary’s swallows with no problem before slipping off Red’s cock. “Thank you for putting up with your disgusting little brother,” he smiles.

“Yeah, ya disgusting,” Red replies, stroking his brother’s skull. “But ya mah disgusting little brother. Just don’t get used to this.”

Canary’s smile grows before he stands up and saunters over to you. His hands slip around your waist as he wiggles his pussy. “Well, how about Sansy punishes me for being so bad?”

“My pleasure,” Sans smirks, cock hard again.

Canary looks down at you before leaning in for a soft kiss. You can taste Sans and Red on his tongue. He breaks away to moan as Sans enters him and begins pumping.

“Little freak, liking your brother’s cock in your mouth. Freaks like ya need to be punished with another cock in that pussy,” Sans grins, pumping away.

“Oooh… Ah! Sans!” Canary cries. “Oh, yes! So good!” He kisses you again, presses his breasts into yours. You wrap arms around the neck of his spine, pull him closer as your bodies melt together.

Red is already behind you, massaging your breasts as he and Thistle share a tentative kiss. They need a few moments to get used to each other, but soon the passion and the lust of the moment take over and Red has slipped Thistle between you and him. The dry-ice elemental is rubbing your breasts while Red pounds him from behind.

“Fuck, ya got a tight little hole,” Red growls.

“Ah, Crimson… not so… ooooh!” Thistle cries.

You can feel Thistle getting hard against you. You spread your legs, let him slip inside of you again. He’s so cool, but filling.

Grunts, moans, sighs, pleads fill the room as the orgy continues, as everyone begins to come again, filling each other, covering each other with seed and juice.

You lose count of the orgasms, the pairings, all you can focus on is the pleasure and bliss each monster brings you. You’re addicted to them and need them and with how they scramble to fill you, they’re just as addicted to you and need you just as much.

Hours past in ecstasy before you’re all a pile of worn bodies in the floor.

“Fuck,” Red breaths. “That was….”

“Yeah….” You reply.

“Kinda crazy we’ve never done that before,” Thistle notes.

“Well, we weren’t sharing lovers until now,” Canary replies. “Otherwise, I would never… indulge with my brother in such a debase manner.” He glares with a blush, arms crossing.

“Or maybe you just got an incest kink,” Sans smirks.

“I do not!” Canary cries, rolling into his brother’s rib cage for comfort as hands cover his yellowing face. “I just… we did it that one time by accident and I… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it!”

“Incest kink,” Sans repeats.

“Nooo…,” Canary murmurs, cheekbones glowing lemon yellow.

“Stop teasin’ him,” Red growls, stroking his little brother’s skull. “I think…as long as we’re not alone, it’s something I can… handle… a little. But it don’t leave this room, got it!?”

You all nod in response.

“Shit, the things I do fer family, what the hell…?” Red grumbles.

“Um, so… are we all together now?” You ask. “Like, are we like… a polyamorous group?”

“I think so?” Sans answers with a yawn.

“You definitely have a much easier time moving around,” Thistle directs at you. “And none of us think twice about fucking you. I'd say we’re more of a reverse harem.”

You giggle. “That’s just in anime though, right?”

“He’s kinda right, though,” Sans agrees. “Feels like we all need to be more comfortable with each other to be really polyarmorous together and, honestly, we’re not there yet. But, we all want you, so…yeah, I vote for reverse harem.”

“Seconded,” Thistle replies.

“Third,” Red speaks

Canary only coos in his sleep.

“Oh,” You murmur. “We can’t vote with Canary asleep.”

“We’ll do it later then,” Red waves off. “Fer now, I say we follow Canary’s lead.”

“Good idea,” Sans nestles next to Red as Thistle rolls next to Canary.

You rest atop Red, who’s formed a nice squishy body for you to sleep on.

When you wake up, you decide to let the others know that you really don’t mind the term they come up with for your group. As far as you’re concerned, they’re all your friends, boyfriends, your lovers, and you don’t need anything more than that.

 

The End.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you had a fun time! ~_^ We got done a little early due to plans that eventually got cancelled, but I think it's okay to get done a few days before schedule. It gives me time to decompress before I move on to finishing the first draft of Invoke 2. I hope to be able to present it in April before my husband and I go on leave to prepare for our move to South Korea! I'll be gone for roughly two months (1 month to say goodbye to family, 1 month to get there and get settled in). That's the plan at least, lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this (it's like two years or so overdue, hee >.>;;;) It helped me dip my pen in a few new things, like Fellcest and group sex scenes. It's also another challenge under my belt, similar to a kinktober challenge, just shorter. So, there's that, too.
> 
> Thank you again for the comments and kudos. I'm glad I could entertain you once again. I hope to see you again in April for Invoke 2. If not, than in late June/early July. I'll try to at least post up some drabbles in the meantime (or at least, updates in the drabbles stories so you guys know how I'm doing!). I hope when I get back to set up a discord and get to talk to you all through an easier format. Until then, I will be decompressing, then writing more. I still have a lot of stories I want to write, too, so I hope you stick around! 
> 
> Thank you again! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about creating a discord to chat with readers/fans since I no longer have a tumblr. Right now, I'm gathering interest and would love to know if you guys would be interested in having a sort of fan hangout. 
> 
> * IDS ARE OPTIONAL, BUT Because of the adult nature of most of my work (past, present and future, plus art I would like to post), they will be REQUIRED for accessing the NSFW areas.  
> *A passable ID: a picture of you with your id and a picture of the ID showing ONLY your face and birthday. Only myself or a mod will see the ID. After the check, images can be erased from the chat.  
> *If you're coming from another DIscord I'm in that checks IDs, you won't be required to show proof of age :)  
> *Every story/section will have a SFW counterpart. 
> 
> ~if you're still interested knowing this, please let me know in your comments. Thank you!


End file.
